Fated
by Taeng
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Do you believe in fate? A moment that changes everything in your life? Chiaki and Kotoha are about to discover that one moment in time has the power to change everything. Chiaki/Kotoha
1. Act I

Well, I'm back with yet another Chiaki/Kotoha story. What can I say? I just love these two. Anyway, I've realised that I really need to stop starting new multi-chapter stories, when I haven't finished any of the others - I think I currently have 3 unfinished, but I had to write this while it was still in my head. I will definately finish Jikan ato Jikan soon (there is only 1 chapter left) and FireFlies, though I'm struggling with the 2nd chapter, since I keep going away from the plot. But I will finish them.

This takes place in the second half of the series, but before Kaoru. Also, even though Juzo and Akumaro are around during this story, they won't be appearing. Akumaro isn't in this because there's no need for him and Juzo isn't, because, well, basically, I don't like him.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

A/N: As of 4th January, this story has been revised. Basically, I was reading it and noticed some spelling mistakes, so I've gone through this entire story and sorted them out. I've also added a couple of extra little bits, but not to the story line, that's still the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger or the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Fated**_

_**Act I**_

Kotoha stared at the luminous moon in the dark sky as she played a soft tune on her flute, thinking about their latest battle. She paused every now and then and stared at the sky for a few moments, contemplating the future, before resuming her music. She paused once again upon hearing footsteps stepping onto the veranda. She lowered her flute, turning to see who it was. A small smile formed on her face when she realised who it was.

"Hey," Chiaki said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey," Kotoha replied, lowering her head slightly.

"What's up?" Chiaki asked. He noticed that she was still dressed in the clothes that she had worn that day and wondered, considering the lateness of the hour, how long she had been sat there.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing? You don't usually play your flute unless you're feeling a bit down," Chiaki said, frowning.

Kotoha shook her head. "No, I've just been thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"The future."

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "Our final battle. We must be nearly there, mustn't we? What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know," Chiaki admitted. "But I guess that we'll fight Doukoku and we'll win." He smiled and she smiled back, weakly. "Look, don't worry about it, alright? We'll all deal with it when the time comes, right?"

"Right," Kotoha replied, though she still looked unsure. She looked back up at the moon and shivered.

"Here." She turned back to face Chiaki as she felt him wrap his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, holding the collar of the jacket tightly in her hand.

"You're welcome," he replied leaning back. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he said, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Kotoha asked, her expression a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Nothing major, just," Chiaki paused, "can you play your flute again? I like listening to you play."

"Of course," Kotoha replied, feeling herself begin to blush as she smiled before raising her flute to her lips and began to play.

XxX

Dayu twanged the string of her shamisen sharply, making it almost snap.

"If you continue to play like that, it'll break," Shitari said.

"Shut up!" Dayu hissed, playing another cord sharply.

"What is the matter?" Shitari asked, shuffling over to her.

"I keep hearing this noise. It pains me."

"What kind of noise?"

"It is soft and Earthy, a child-like quality to it," Dayu explained, clutching her shamisen tightly to her. "I cannot bear the softness and innocence of it. I need to make it end."

"You know," Shitari began, "the only power that can affect us down here is that of the Shinkengers."

"Shinkengers?" Dayu hissed, her grip on the handle of the shamisen tightening even more.

"Yes. And I'm going to guess that since you described the sound as 'Earthy', it is the Earth Shinkenger which is causing you this much pain."

"I need to stop it," Dayu hissed. She stood up and pulled one of her Susukodama from the ceiling and held it before Shitari. "Here," she said.

Shitari took the Susukodama and placed it on the floor. "This will use up some of my power," he warned her.

"Yes, but the pain I inflict will cause the Sanzu River to rise. Doukoku would approve."

Shitari nodded and tapped his staff on the floor next to the Susukodama. He chanted in a language that Dayu didn't understand. She watched in amazement as the Susukodama grew and turned into a creature that looked almost identical to her, though it was more of a grey-black colour and she noticed that it also held a shamisen.

"DayuKage," Shitari introduced the creature to Dayu.

"Mistress." The Ayakashi bowed before Dayu. "What is it you command me to do?"

Dayu smiled.

XxX

"Where are you taking me?" Kotoha asked, as Chiaki dragged her down the busy street.

"Since you seemed so sad last night, I thought I'd take you somewhere to cheer you up."

"Whoa, wait a minute; you're not taking me to the arcade are you?"

Chiaki stopped and looked at her, a sheepish smile on his face. "Okay, okay, so I sort of had an ulterior motive for taking you out, but trust me, you'll have fun."

"Chiaki! I didn't come out just so you can play some computer game!" She said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Oww." Chiaki rubbed his arm. "That hurt," he laughed. "Please, please, please," he begged.

Kotoha thought for a moment, then linked her arm with his, startling him slightly. "Alright," she agreed, "but just for a little while. You still need to take me somewhere nice."

"Oh, uh, yeah, okay," Chiaki stumbled, before leading her to a Cafe that he knew she liked, causing her to lightly hit him again.

"Chiaki," Kotoha began, but he stopped her.

"You can have anything you want," he said, "it's on me."

Kotoha smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said.

Chiaki smiled back as he followed her into the Cafe.

XxX

Chiaki watched as Kotoha carefully ate her cream cake. He wanted to laugh at how she took the smallest mouthful, as though she was savouring every piece.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

Kotoha shook her head. "No," she replied. She looked at him. "Do you want to try some of this?"

"What?" Chiaki looked at the piece of cake that Kotoha was holding out to him. "No, I'm alright, thanks."

"You haven't eaten anything. Just have this one piece, please." Kotoha held the fork closer to him. "It's really nice," she added.

"Alright," Chiaki reluctantly agreed, letting Kotoha place the fork in his mouth. Instantly he could taste it.

"Well?" Kotoha asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's really good," Chiaki agreed, swallowing the cake.

"You can have some more if you want."

"No. I brought it for you, you're supposed to be the one eating it."

"Awww," a voice said interrupting them. They both turned to see two old ladies sat watching them. "How sweet," the one who had interrupted them said. She turned to her friend. "Those were the days," she continued. "To be in love."

"What?" Chiaki and Kotoha said at the same time.

"We're not like that," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, we're just friends," Kotoha agreed.

"Then why are both of you turning red?" the other lady asked.

Kotoha and Chiaki turned to look at each and realised that they were both embarrassed.

"Oh," the first lady said, "we've gone and embarrassed them."

"No, it's alright," Kotoha said, blushing even more.

"No, no, we shouldn't have said anything, my dears," the lady continued.

"Awww," another voice said from beneath the ground, startling everyone. In a flash of red light, an Ayakashi appeared from a crack in the pavement in front of Kotoha and Chiaki's table.

"Ayakashi!" Chiaki spat, as the people around them screamed and pushed each other out of the way, as they ran from the cafe.

"Dayu?" Kotoha whispered, as the Ayakashi revealed its form.

"Almost but not quite," DayuKage said, her eyes fixed on Kotoha. She snapped a string on her shamisen and Nanashi appeared, pulling Chiaki away from Kotoha.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha called.

"Ippitsu Soujou!" Chiaki shouted, pulling out his shodophone and transforming into ShinkenGreen.

Kotoha quickly pulled out her shodophone.

"I don't think so," DayuKage spat and pointed her shamisen at Kotoha. A blast shot out of it, hitting Kotoha before she had a chance to transform, sending her flying through the window of the cafe, crashing onto a table before rolling onto the floor, her shodophone spinning out her hand.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki yelled, battling through the Nanashi, trying to get to her.

DayuKage stepped through the window, in front of Kotoha, who was struggling to stand, and lifted her up, her hands tight around her neck. "You're the one who's been causing Mistress so much pain."

Kotoha could taste blood in her mouth and she tried to blink more of it out of her eye. She tried to prise the Ayakashi's fingers away from neck, but the grip was too tight. She kicked the Ayakashi in the chest, causing her to stagger back, dropping Kotoha in the process. Kotoha ran towards where Chiaki was still fighting the Nanashi.

"Chiaki!" she screamed.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki fought harder to get through to her. He pushed them all away with his woodspear and ran towards Kotoha. He saw her running and then he gasped as she disappeared. "No!" He heard her scream and saw her being dragged across the glass covered floor towards the Dayu-like Ayakashi, by one of the strings from the shamisen. "Kotoha!"

He watched as the Ayakashi pulled Kotoha up by her neck again.

"Chiaki!" He heard someone call, stopping him. He turned to see Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako and Genta, all transformed, running up to him.

"Kotoha!" Mako cried.

"Dayu," Takeru hissed.

"You're coming with me," DayuKage whispered in Kotoha's ear.

Kotoha gasped as she began to feel herself being pulled downwards through the floor. She looked over and saw her friends watching. "Chiaki!" she screamed, as she was dragged downwards.

This sprung Chiaki back into action. "Kotoha!" he yelled, running over to her, but he was too late. Kotoha and DayuKage disappeared through the floor. He fell to his knees, un-transforming and hit the floor where Kotoha had disappeared. "Dammit!" He held his head in his hands. "Kotoha," he cried.

* * *

Done. Hope you enjoyed it and fingers crossed chapter 2 will be up soon.

Oh, and for those of you who don't know, the Kage in DayuKage is Japanese for shadow.

_**Song**_: Fated

_**Artist**_: Ayumi Hamasaki


	2. Act II

Here's the 2nd chapter, which is up a lot quicker than I thought and I've already started chapter 3, though you'll have to wait longer for that one, since I'm away next week and won't have access to my laptop, but I'll take a notebook and hopefully write more of it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

_**Fated: Act II**_

Chiaki was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what had happened, how easily that Ayakashi had been able to take Kotoha. He couldn't bear to think of what had happened to her, whether or not she was still alive. Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought, but he tried to blink them away. He couldn't cry, not when he knew that the others were watching.

"Chiaki." He felt Mako's hand gently touch his shoulder as she crouched down in front of him.

"Chiaki, what happened?" Takeru's voice asked.

"Chiaki," Mako said again. She tilted her head so that she was able to see his eyes. She sighed. "Chiaki, you need to tell us what happened." She tried to keep her voice calm, but he heard her voice break slightly. Mako placed her other hand under his chin, forcing him to lift his head. He stared into her watery eyes. "Please," she begged.

"She's gone," he muttered. "She's gone and I couldn't help her."

"Chiaki," Takeru said firmly, "you need to tell us what happened, so we can work out how to get her back."

There was a loud bang, making them all jump. They turned to see Genta angrily kick a discarded chair, knocking it into another one. "Dammit! How could this have happened?"

Takeru shook his head in response.

"Maybe we should get him back to the mansion," Ryunosuke suggested, who sat in a chair, looking dejected. "It might be easier to find out what happened if we're away from here," he said, looking pointedly at Chiaki.

"Good idea," Takeru agreed.

Mako nodded before turning back to Chiaki. "Listen," she said gently, "we're going to take you back to the mansion, okay."

Chiaki looked at her and slowly nodded. Mako and Takeru took his arms and lifted him up. They slowly walked him out of the cafe and Chiaki turned his head slightly, looking back at the spot where Kotoha had disappeared. _Kotoha_, he thought, before allowing Takeru and Mako totake him back to the mansion.

XxX

DayuKage threw Kotoha away from her, causing her to land on the hard ground. She heard the sound of clanging behind and quickly turned to see the Ayakashi close a bar cage door. Kotoha thought she could see a smile playing on its face as it turned and left her.

"Ow." Kotoha raised a hand to her head and felt the wetness of her blood on her skin. Her entire body hurt and she figured that she must have more injuries from being thrown through a glass window and dragged along the ground. She could make out grazes on her hands and knees and she felt the cuts on her arms. She looked around her and could make out the soil-coated stone walls surrounding her on three sides and the metal bars in front of her. She couldn't see any way out.

Confusion swept over her. She had no idea why, if she remembered correctly, Dayu wanted her, or how she'd caused her pain. As far as she could remember, she'd never done anything to her, so she had no idea what was going on.

She searched for her shodophone, before remembering that she had dropped it when the Ayakashi attacked her. "Dammit," she muttered to herself.

Kotoha sat against the wall of the cave, her prison, and tried to remember what had happened. She remembered sitting in the cafe with Chiaki, then the appearance of the Ayakashi. The rest felt like a blur, but she knew it had been all too real. She could picture Chiaki in her mind, the hopelessness she felt from him and in herself as she was pulled through the ground. Kotoha put her head in her hands as she remembered Chiaki calling for her, screaming. All she wanted then was to see him. She wanted to see the others, but she wanted, needed, to see Chiaki, to know that he was coming for her more than she wanted the others.

"Chiaki," she whispered, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

XxX

"What's happened? Where's Kotoha?" Hikoma asked as the Shinkengers led a defeated Chiaki into the mansion.

"We're not sure," Takeru said, helping Mako place Chiaki on the bench. "All we saw was Kotoha being pulled through a crack by Dayu."

"We got there too late," Mako added.

"What? Dayu? How could that happen? What about Chiaki?" Hikoma gasped. "He was with Kotoha, wasn't he?"

"Chiaki saw what happened," Takeru replied, "but he's in no fit state to help us at the moment. We'll let him rest for a bit."

XxX

_Chiaki was running as fast he could. He could see her in the distance. He was getting closer. He was nearly there. He had to keep running. He had to save her. He had to. The more he ran the closer she became. He could clearly make her out. Her head was turned away from him. He shouted out, making her turn her head. He saw the relief and happiness in her face, knowing that he was coming. He saw tears fall down her cheeks and he reached out his hand to her. She also held her hand out. He was almost within reach when she shook and looked down at her feet, which were being dragged into the black abyss below them. He tried to run faster, but couldn't. His feet were moving, but he wasn't going anywhere. She looked back up at him._

"_Chiaki!" she screamed, falling more into the blackness, her hand still stretched out to him._

"_Kotoha!" he shouted and he found that he was able to run again. He ran as fast as he could. He was just within reach of her, their fingers almost touching, when she disappeared into the blackness. "No!" he yelled. "Kotoha!"_

"Kotoha!" Chiaki jerked awake, making everyone jump.

"Chiaki!" Mako was instantly at his side. "It's alright. Are you alright?"

Chiaki shook his head slightly before looking round the room. Night had fallen. _How long have I been asleep?_ he thought, noticing that he was sat on one of the benches; Mako was sat on the floor next to him, her expression filled with concern. He looked over at Takeru, sat in his usual place. Genta and Ryunosuke sat near Mako, all of them wearing looks of defeat, confusion and worry. As he realised that one of them was missing, he jumped to his feet, knocking Mako back slightly, grabbed his jacket and shodophone and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Chiaki?" Takeru asked, his voice so calm that it irritated Chiaki.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get Kotoha back," he replied.

"How do you intend on doing that? You have no idea where she is," Takeru said.

"I, I don't know," Chiaki admitted, lowering his head. "But I have to find her."

"We'll find her together," Mako said, standing up and facing him. "But first you have to tell us what happened."

"I don't know what happened," Chiaki said, exasperated, sitting back down on the bench. "It happened too quickly."

"Tell us what you know," Takeru said.

Chiaki sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that the Ayakashi appeared. It looked like Dayu, but it said that it wasn't and then it just went after Kotoha. Dammit! I should have saved her. I should have protected her," he added, hitting the bench with his fist, making the others exchanged worried looks.

"What do you mean that it wasn't Dayu?" Genta asked. "That Gedoushuu looked like her."

"You don't think it's something like Narisumashi?" Ryunosuke asked, who was now pacing up and down the room, remembering the Ayakashi that had impersonated Chiaki to try and turn them against him.

"I think this is much more serious than them playing mind games with us," Takeru replied.

"I agree," Mako said. She sighed. "I think the most important thing is to get Kotoha back and worry about everything else later."

"Where are we supposed to start looking?" Ryunosuke asked. "We don't know where the Ayakashi took her."

"We're going to have to wait for the Ayakashi to make the first move," Takeru said.

"What about her shodophone? Can't we contact Kotoha that way?" Chiaki asked, looking round at each of them.

Genta shook his head. "She must have dropped it at some point during the fight," he said. "We found it just outside the cafe." He held out the shodophone and Chiaki took it, cradling it in his hands.

_I'll get you back, Kotoha. I promise._

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	3. Act III

Got back from holiday earlier than I thought, so since I wrote most of this while I was away, here's the third chapter!

Enjoy.

_**Fated: Act III**_

Kotoha heard a clanging noise on the bars of her prison. Gingerly she stood up as the door opened. For a brief, hopeful moment, she thought that Chiaki and the others had come to rescue her, but then she saw the outline of Dayu, or the Ayakashi that looked like her, she wasn't sure. She tried to take a step back, but couldn't. Directly behind her was only the wall. She had nowhere to go.

As the Gedoushuu got closer to her, Kotoha could hear a small squeaking sound, a sound she hadn't heard with the Ayakashi, but had with Dayu. She began to tremble. She heard the twanging of a shamisen string and light appeared all around her. The Gedoushuu took a step into the light and Kotoha could help but gasp.

"Dayu," she whispered.

Dayu walked up to Kotoha, keeping one hand on her shamisen. She grabbed her neck with the other, forcing her head back slightly, pinning her against the wall.

"What do you want?" Kotoha asked, struggling against Dayu's grip.

"You're the Earth Shinkenger?" Dayu said scornfully, ignoring Kotoha's question. "You're the one who has been causing me so much pain?"

"W-what?"

Dayu laughed, sending shivers down Kotoha's spine. "I'm going to have so much fun inflicting on you the pain you have caused me."

Kotoha was speechless. She stared at Dayu, confusion and terror visible on her face.

Dayu laughed again, but quickly stopped. "Hmm," she said, "I am now going to have to decide on the best form of torture to inflict on you. Should I destroy the Shinkengers first, then you, knowing that you will never be rescued, or should I torture and destroy you first, with the knowledge that no-one knows, and will never know, where you are?" She sighed. "Choices, choices." She then looked back at Kotoha. "Oh well," she continued, pulling Kotoha away from the wall and throwing her to the ground, "the outcome for you will never change." Dayu then swept out of the cell, closing the door behind her, leaving Kotoha in the darkness.

Kotoha slowly sat up. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought about what she had just heard. She looked up at the blackness above her.

"Chiaki, Minna," she whispered, before letting the tears uncontrollably fall.

XxX

The sun had risen as Chiaki paced up and down the room, thinking. _There has to be a way to rescue Kotoha. There has to be! I need a way to draw Dayu and that Ayakashi out, but how?_

"Chiaki," Mako's voice broke through his thoughts, "maybe you should sit down and rest," she said.

He shook his head. "I can't," he replied. "I need to get her back."

"_We_ need to get her back," Ryunosuke interjected. "This isn't just about you."

"I know," Chiaki replied, frustrated. "But I'm the one who lost her. It's my responsibility to get her back. I don't care what I have to do, but I will get her back," he said, staring defiantly at them.

Mako got to her feet and stood in front of him. "I know you will," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "I know you will," she whispered.

Chiaki paused for a moment in Mako's arms before realising what she was doing. He didn't want to be comforted. He didn't want Mako comforting him. He shook his head, taking a step away from her.

"Chiaki," Mako began.

"I'm sorry," he said, continuing to take steps away from her. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Chiaki," Ryunosuke scolded.

"Leave him," Takeru said, as Mako and Genta made to follow. They stared at him. "Kotoha's kidnap is affecting him more than he realises, more than he wants us to see. Leave him for now."

XxX

Chiaki came to stop in the garden. He gave a loud cry as he fell to ground. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, _Why am I getting so worked up over this? I know that if any of the others were kidnapped or missing I'd want to find them, but this, this feels different. I don't just want to find her, I need to find her. I need her back._

He looked around the garden and realised that he was standing in the same place as a couple of nights ago, when he had been listening to Kotoha play her flute. He took out her shodophone, which he had kept in his pocket, and stared at it.

_Why do I miss her so much? Even though she's only been gone for a day, I'm missing so much about her, the way she plays her flute, her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she cares more about others than herself._ He shook his head, trying to get her face out his head, although at the same time, he wanted to keep picturing her._ Why do I miss her this much?_

"Hey." Mako crouched in front of him.

Chiaki shook his head again, slowly. "I don't know," he replied, suddenly finding the need to blurt out all of his confused feelings. "Why do I want her back so badly? I mean I know that I want to get her back because she's my friend and that she's part of the team, but I feel like, I don't know, that there's more to this, like there's another reason I want her back."

Mako tilted her head and smiled slightly. "I think I may have an idea," she said, making him stare at her, eyes wide with surprise. "I've been watching you two lately, the way you've been acting with each other, the way in which you so desperately _need_ her back," she continued, " and I've come to the conclusion that," she stared into his eyes, "you're in love with her."

Chiaki's eyes widened even more. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again as he thought about what Mako said. _I can't be in love with Kotoha. I can't be, can I?_ He looked back at Kotoha's shodophone and his mind turned to the previous day, the moments just before everything got messed up. _Those old ladies, they thought me and Kotoha were together. Did we really act like that? And now, missing everything about her, could Nee-san be right?_ He tried to think about it more, but found that his memories of Kotoha kept flooding his mind. She was all he could think about.

"I need to find her, not just because she's my friend, but because I love her," he said to himself, still looking at the shodophone. He looked at Mako. "I'm in love with Kotoha." He smiled and it felt like the first smile he'd had in a very long time.

Mako nodded once, smiling back at him.

"But what about Kotoha? Does she-?" he started to ask.

"I'll let Kotoha tell you that herself, when we find her," Mako replied. She touched his face gently. "I trust you," she said gently, "I know you'll find her and bring her back, no matter what."

Feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of him and with a slightly clearer mind, Chiaki looked at the shodophone once more before he put it back in his pocket as he stood up and began to head back to the mansion. He stopped and turned back to face Mako. He was about to say something, but she held up her hand, stopping him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Chiaki replied, "for everything."

Mako smiled, walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him. "Anytime," she said, as they walked back to the mansion together.

XxX

"- we don't even know where she's being kept. How are we supposed to find her?" Ryunosuke was saying as Chiaki and Mako quietly walked back into the room.

"Poor Koto-chan," Genta said sadly. "We need to find her as quickly as possible."

"Of course we do," Takeru said. "But we're not going to find her until Dayu shows up again. Anyway, we need to know why she was taken. Chiaki, now that you seem to have sorted yourself out, any ideas?"

Ryunosuke and Genta, who hadn't realised that Mako and Chiaki had come back, turned to face them.

"No," Chiaki replied. "I don't."

Takeru sighed.

"We can't just sit here and wait," Genta said. "Take-chan, there has to be something we can do."

"Like I said, we can't do anything until Dayu reappears," Takeru replied and they all fell into silence.

The ringing sound of the sukima sensor startled them and they all turned to see a slip fall out into the waiting Kuroko's hand. He handed it to Takeru, who read it.

"It's Dayu," he said, handing the slip back to the Kuroko. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: I know that the whole revelation seems to be a bit early in the story, but when I was writing it, this is the direction in which it went. And anyway, this isn't going to be massively long and I couldn't really keep having Chiaki being majorly depressed, so the revelation has cleared his head for later chapters.

I know that there hasn't been much dialogue from Genta, but that's because I do find it hard to write his character, since he's so funny. The others are easier.

I'm also finding a lot of influences in this. It reminds me a bit of my Digimon story 'Black Symphony' (who knows when I'll finish that!) and the whole Kotoha-Dayu scenes remind me of the stuff between Jasmine and Succubus in Dekaranger (episode 21) and of course, Shinkenger episode 20.


	4. Act IV

_**Fated: Act IV**_

They ran as fast as they could, Chiaki in the lead. _I have to get there as fast as I can. I have to find out where Kotoha is_, he thought as they ran.

They arrived at where the sukima sensor had told them Dayu was. It was a deserted factory next to the river, scaffolding and debris littered the area. The Shinkengers picked up their pace as Dayu appeared before them, her back facing them.

"Dayu!" Takeru shouted, as they came to a stop.

"Where's Kotoha?" Chiaki yelled.

The Gedoushuu turned around, laughing as she did so.

"That's not Dayu," Mako muttered.

"Clever," DayuKage said, still laughing.

"If you're not Dayu, then who are you?" Takeru asked.

"I am DayuKage. I was created in the image of my mistress to perform tasks which she, herself, should not have to do." She looked directly at Chiaki. "Including taking that pretty little friend of yours." She laughed, seeing the anger burning up in him. "My mistress has lots of plans on how to make your friend pay for what she has done."

The Shinkengers exchanged quick, confused glances at what DayuKage had just said.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked, getting ready to restrain Chiaki, who he could sense was about to explode in rage.

"My mistress has suffered terribly," she said, the tone in her voice changing making her sound as though she was talking to a child, as she shook her head sadly. "The pain your friend has caused her," she snapped her head up, her voice regaining its spitefulness, "she will suffer herself."

Takeru and Genta acted instinctively, each grabbing Chiaki's arms as he tried to throw himself at DayuKage.

"You bastard!" He yelled, fighting in their grip. "Give her back!"

"Chiaki, calm down," Genta said, struggling to hold him back.

DayuKage laughed. "Do you really think Mistress will just hand her back over?" She laughed even more seeing the pained looks on the Shinkengers' faces. "You will never see her again," she said, before disappearing through a crack in the ground, her laugh echoing.

The Shinkengers stumbled slightly on hearing her words, Takeru and Genta loosening their grip on Chiaki, who pushed them away from him, rushing forward to the place in which DayuKage had disappeared. "No!" he shouted. "Tell me where she is! Tell me where Kotoha is!" He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong and get Kotoha back.

Mako rushed over to him before any of the others. "Chiaki," she said. "Chiaki." He looked at her and could see a mixture of devastation and anger in her expression. As usual, her voice calmed him slightly and he let her lead him back to the others.

"I don't understand," Genta said. "Why Koto-chan?"

"I don't know," Takeru replied.

Ryunosuke wrapped his hand into a ball, hitting it with his other hand. "Damn Gedoushuu," he muttered.

"What should we do?" Mako asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Takeru said, looking guilty. "We have no way of finding Kotoha and it's obvious that the Gedoushuu aren't going to give her back."

"But there has to be some way of finding her," Chiaki said, angry that they were giving in so easily. "She can't have been taken to the Sanzu River. They would have been parading that around."

"He's right," Mako said. "If she's still on this side, then there must still be a way of finding her." She looked at Takeru.

"I'll talk to Jii," he replied. "He may have some idea, but for now, there is nothing more we can do."

XxX

Kotoha could hear a laughing sound as the door to her prison was opened. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light that had appeared around her. DayuKage approached, still laughing. Kotoha slowly got to her feet.

"Your friends really do want you back," she said. "It's a shame that you'll never see them again," she added sarcastically. "I would really love to see the looks on their faces as Mistress kills you, but alas, that is not her plan." She sighed. "I guess it'll be up to me to torture them, while she tortures you." She thought for a moment and walked so the she was standing next to Kotoha before continuing, "I think I'll have the most fun with the Wood Samurai. He seems to care about you a lot. His constant pleading," she moved her hand so that she was holding Kotoha's chin and pressed hard, her nails digging in as she watched Kotoha's eyes widen in pain and worry, "it makes it all the more fun for me." DayuKage then released her and headed for the door.

"No, you can't!" Kotoha cried, running after her. DayuKage turned and with a flick of her hand, sent Kotoha flying backwards, hitting the wall.

"My dear sweet child," she said, turning back to her, "I can do whatever I want." And with that, she left the cell, coating Kotoha in the darkness once again.

Kotoha slowly sat up, her back now hurting along with her other injuries. "Chiaki," she whispered, "please."

She sat in the silence for a while, thinking about Chiaki. She so desperately wanted him to find her, to take her away, but then she realised that he had no way of finding her since she'd lost her shodophone in the attack. There was no way he could ever find her.

A squeaking sound made her jump and for a moment she thought that it was Dayu coming back, but then she felt something crawl onto her leg. "Saru," she whispered, recognising her Origami. "I'd forgotten about you." The Origami squeaked again, and rubbed its head against her leg, as if to comfort her. "Thank you," she said, "but I don't know how you can help me." She sighed and leaned backwards, resting against the wall. "I have no way of contacting them." She sighed again. "Chiaki," she whispered, as his face appeared in her mind again.

Saru eyes suddenly flashed and it let out a loud cry before jumping off of Kotoha's leg. "Wait!" Kotoha called, as it ran towards the door. It gave a low, soft squeak before disappearing through the bars. "You can't leave me!" But the Origami was already gone. "You can't leave me," Kotoha whispered, scrunching herself into a ball, newly formed tears falling from her eyes, as she was left completely alone.

XxX

Night had fallen as the Shinkengers ate their evening meal half-heartedly. Chiaki had barely eaten anything and excused himself early. He walked down the corridor to his room, but found himself standing outside Kotoha's room. He had never seen her room before and knew that he shouldn't go inside, but he slowly slid the door open. Her room looked similar to his, with a small wardrobe and bedside table next to her tatami. He stood in the doorway, unable to enter. He noticed her wooden flute on the table next to a photograph of her and, he guessed, her sister. He took her shodophone out of his pocket and held it tightly in his grasp. This, and her flute, were all he had left of her. He looked back at her flute and the memory of when he had last heard her playing flew into his mind. He realised that he never had found out why she had been feeling down.

A low growl brought him back to reality. He looked around, unsure of where the sound had come from. He heard the growl again and realised that the sound was coming from his pocket. Curious, he reached in and took out his Origami which unfolded itself and growled again.

"Kuma?" he said. The Origami growled again and jumped onto Kotoha's shodophone. "What are you doing?" Chiaki asked, as the Origami leapt onto his hand and flipped open the shodophone. Chiaki watched, curious, as it stepped onto some of the buttons, and the calligraphy for 'guide' appeared and a light shot out of the shodophone, pointing out of Kotoha's window. The Origami jumped down, ran over to the window and jumped, landing on the sill, as Chiaki watched, speechless. The Origami made the growling sound moving its head, as though telling him to follow the light.

"Are you telling me if I follow this light I'll find Kotoha?" he asked. The Origami growled again, making a nodding movement. Chiaki paused for a moment, before looking in the direction the light was pointing. He was about to step into her room, but stopped himself. Instead, he turned and ran down the corridor; the Origami jumped down and ran after him. Chiaki stopped briefly in the corridor to pick it up, before running out of the mansion. As he passed the main room, where the others were still eating, he heard them call after him, but he didn't listen. He ran round to the other side of Kotoha's window, stopped and looked down at his Origami, which let out an ear-piercing shriek, which echoed into the night.

"Right," Chiaki said. He looked at the horizon before him. "I'm coming Kotoha." He said, before running into the darkness.

* * *

Not really anything for me to say about this chapter, apart that I decided to use the Origami because you don't really see them in the latter half of the series, so I thought I'd bring them back.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.

Until the next chapter ^_^


	5. Act V

_**Fated: Act V**_

Chiaki ran through the darkness, following the light that Kotoha's shodophone was emitting. He wasn't going to stop running until he reached his destination.

XxX

Kotoha shivered at the cold. Her entire body ached from the cold and the wounds that had been inflicted upon her. She also shuddered with grief that she still hadn't been found and became increasing worried that she would never be found. _They won't give up_. _Chiaki won't give up_, she continuously told herself, but the more time that passed, the less she believed her own thoughts.

She had been alone since her Origami had left her and she couldn't think as to why it would desert her. _Maybe Saru knows I'm going to die here,_ she thought. _Maybe it's gone to the next ShinkenYellow._ She hated thinking like this. She didn't want to believe that she'd been left completely alone and that she was going to die, knowing that she wouldn't be rescued. _But I can't give up hope. They'll find me. Chiaki will find me. I know he will, he has too._

She leaned her head back against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair as tears filled her eyes. But she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to give up hope.

She heard the door of her prison open and she stood up, holding onto the wall for support as her knees shook with pain. She heard the twanging of a shamisen sting and lights appeared, blinding her for a moment. When she could see again, Dayu was standing directly in front of her.

"I believe this has waited long enough," she said, twanging the string again. This time, thin ropes appeared from the wall and Kotoha gasped in horror as they wrapped themselves around her bare wrists and ankles, pinning her to the wall.

"What do you want?" Kotoha asked, fighting against her binds, which appeared to tighten, digging into her skin, the more she struggled.

"I have already told you," Dayu replied. "And I wouldn't do that if I were you," she added upon seeing Kotoha struggling, "the more you fight, the more they will tighten." Kotoha stopped and lifted her head to look at Dayu, who started to pace up and down. "You Shinkengers have caused us Gedoushuu so much pain, especially Master Doukoku. And now you," she stopped directly in front of Kotoha and stared into her eyes, "you have been causing me an unnecessary amount of pain, so much pain that I can no longer cope."

"I don't understand," Kotoha whispered, scared to turn away from Dayu's glare.

"You have an unnatural power to cause me pain. I am going to put an end to it." Kotoha couldn't help but tremble as Dayu took a step forward. "Your fear gives me great pleasure, but it is not enough. The greatest pleasure would be your death and the results it will cause." A smile appeared on her face. "When your comrades hear of your death the Sanzu River will overflow. The ultimate pleasure." Dayu laughed, her voice echoing.

Dayu fell silent and Kotoha could feel her heart pounding in fear. She knew that Dayu would kill her and that there was nothing she could do. _Please, hurry_, she desperately thought. She held her breath, waiting for Dayu to make her next move.

Without warning, Dayu suddenly reached out with hand and grabbed Kotoha's neck. Kotoha struggled against her grip, but quickly stopped as the ropes dug further into her skin. She winced in pain.

"How does a simple, pathetic thing like you pain me so?" Dayu hissed.

Kotoha shut her eyes and trembled as Dayu lifted her other hand and placed a finger to her cheek. Kotoha let out a sharp cry as she felt Dayu's finger dig into her skin. "Please," she gasped in pain.

"How? Why? What is about you?" Dayu hissed again, ignoring Kotoha's plea as she pushed her finger in deeper in anger. Kotoha felt something warm and wet fall down her cheek as Dayu moved her finger down her cheek as she struggled not to cry out with pain again.

As Dayu removed her finger, Kotoha reluctantly slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Dayu's. She almost flinched at the pure malice and hated in the Gedoushuu's eyes, but instead, she found herself searching her eyes.

Dayu suddenly snarled. "You're an innocent?" She spat, releasing Kotoha's throat and taking a step away. Kotoha, breathing heavily, looked up at her, confused. Dayu shook her head as she thought before suddenly grabbing Kotoha's jaw, forcing her head back, slamming it into the wall.

"Is that it?" Dayu screamed. "Is that why you are able to cause me so much agony? Is it?" She pushed Kotoha's head back more, causing her struggle against her restraints, which made her scream as the ropes dug further into her skin.

"I-I don't know," Kotoha gasped.

Dayu was about to say something, but they were interrupted as DayuKage burst into the cell, looking flustered and alarmed. She paused upon seeing that Dayu was in the middle of torturing Kotoha, a small smile playing on her face.

"What is it?" Dayu snapped, turning to face her, not releasing or loosening her grip on Kotoha.

"Mistress," DayuKage began, bowing slightly. "I know I was not to disturb you, but I thought you should know, the Wood Samurai is here. He's already taken down most of our Nanashi."

Kotoha's eyes lit up upon hearing DayuKage's words. _Chiaki! He's here! He came for me!_ Her heart seemed to calm with relief. She was going to be saved.

"How?" Dayu gasped. "How was he able to find us?"

"I-I don't know," DayuKage stammered. "But we can only assume that the rest of the Shinkengers will also be here. We must act." She looked earnestly at Dayu.

In that moment's silence, Kotoha could hear what sounded like a fight in the distance. Dayu let go of Kotoha, causing her to gasp.

"Come," Dayu said, sweeping past DayuKage and out of the prison. "We shall deal with this one first."

DayuKage looked at Kotoha, a mixture of pleasure and malevolence evident on her face as she followed her mistress out.

As soon as the door to her prison closed, the artificial lights and the ropes disappeared.

"Ah,ah!" Kotoha cried out in pain as she landed on the floor. She ignored her pains and wounds as she struggled to her feet and practically ran to the barred door. "Chiaki!" she screamed, before collapsing to the ground.

XxX

_Where are we going?_ Chiaki wondered as he continued to following the light through the dark forest, his Kuma Origami sat on his shoulders. He had thought about contacting the others, but had decided that getting to Kotoha was more important, and anyway, they would either tell him to go back or to wait for them. He was going to be wasting time, time that he, and Kotoha, didn't have.

He could make out a rock formation in the distance. _Is that where she is?_ Sensing that he had almost reached his destination made him run faster. _I'm nearly there,_ he thought, a mixture of relief and dread began to seep through him. He was filled with relief that he was nearly there, that he would soon see Kotoha again, but at the same time, he felt a sense of foreboding as he realised that he had no idea what would be waiting for him, or what kind of condition Kotoha would be in. He knew that she was still alive, he couldn't explain it, but there was something telling him that she was alive and that she was waiting for him. Despite his tiredness, he ran even faster.

All too soon, he began to slow down, eventually stopping as he arrived at the base of the grassy rock face. The light from Kotoha's shodophone pointed into a cave to the right of him. Chiaki swallowed and looked at his Origami, which was still sat on his shoulder. It gave a low growl and Chiaki nodded, before following the light. As he entered the cave, Chiaki wished that there was some way in which he could find Kotoha without being given away by the light, but the beam continued to shine.

As Chiaki crept cautiously into the cave, his Origami jumped off of his shoulder and disappeared, just as the light emitting from the shodophone went out, making him groan. "Kuma!" Chiaki hissed, as he put the shodophone in his pocket, trying to call the Origami back. Instead, he heard a growling noise followed by some squeaking. Curious, he followed the sounds. "Kuma!" he said, upon seeing his Origami. He crouched down and gasped. "Saru?"

Chiaki's Origami was stood next to Kotoha's. Both of them, upon seeing him, jumped onto his outstretched hands. "What's going on? Where's Kotoha?" he whispered. Kotoha's Origami started squeaking, but Chiaki shook his head. "I don't understand," he said sadly. The monkey Origami looked at him before jumping and running off down the tunnel. "Wait!" Chiaki called, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could. "Where are you going?" Chiaki's own Origami then also jumped down and ran after Kotoha's. Chiaki sighed, frustrated, before taking off after them. _Saru must be taking me to Kotoha. Did she lead us here?_

He followed the two Origami until they came to a stop outside a large cavern. Chiaki poked his head around the corner so he could see. "Dammit," he muttered, seeing that it was full of Nanashi. He leaned back against the wall. "How am I supposed to get passed all of them without being seen?"

Kotoha's Origami let out a squeak before darting into the cavern, Chiaki's quickly following. "Come back!" Chiaki called, trying to grab hold of them, but they were out of reach. Instead, Chiaki fell over, landing in the cavern. There was a sudden silence as the Nanashi realised there was an intruder. Gingerly, Chiaki stood up. "Uh, hi," he said, scratching the back of his head. "If you don't mind, I'll just be passing thro-"

Chiaki was unable to finish his sentence, as the Nanashi, in unison, gave out a loud cry before charging towards him.

"Oh well," he said, whipping out his shodophone. "Ippitsu Soujou!" He quickly wrote the kanji for 'Wood' before transforming into ShinkenGreen. He took out his Shinkenmaru before charging into the oncoming Nanashi. He had to get through them as quickly as he could, but the more he took down, the more that seemed to appear. He was getting increasingly frustrated. _Where do you all keep coming from?_ He thought as he swiped down several Nanashi in a single blow, only for more to appear. He spun himself around, taking out his disk as he did so. He placed it on the end of his Shinkenmaru and spun it. "Wood Spear!" he shouted as his Shinkenmaru transformed into his spear. He placed the disk on the end of it and spun it around which resulted in him taking out all of the Nanashi. Chiaki took a brief moment to catch his breath as he saw the exit to the cavern. He untransformed as he ran, hearing the sound of more Nanashi coming.

Waiting on the other side were the two Origami. As soon as Chiaki was safely on the other side, they ran off again. Chiaki let out a frustrated groan as he went after them again. A short distance down the corridor, Chiaki heard the sound of someone talking. He paused before creeping along, the two Origami keeping close to him. He then realised that there were two voices, though they sounded very similar. They crept further along the passage and around a corner, which led to the end and onto another passage. Chiaki kept as close to the wall as possible, as he tried to make out what the voices were saying and who they belonged to. He poked his head around the corner quickly, seeing that the voices belonged to Dayu and DayuKage, but from where he was, he couldn't tell who was who.

"How is it possible?" The voice Chiaki guessed belonged to Dayu said. "How could the Shinkengers possibly find us?"

"I don't know, Mistress," the other voice replied.

"We can easily assume that he has come for the girl," Dayu replied.

"Yes, I sensed that there was something about him. He would do anything to get that girl back."

"You must not let happen," Dayu said. "If you do," Chiaki watched as Dayu grabbed DayuKage's neck forcefully, "you will die."

"Ye-yes, Mistress," DayuKage replied, once Dayu had released her. She rubbed her neck.

"Go," Dayu commanded with a flick of her hand. DayuKage bowed before returning in the direction Chiaki guessed she had just come from. Dayu went in the opposite direction.

_She must be going back to where Kotoha is_, Chiaki thought, checking that the coast was clear before slowly following DayuKage, the two Origami keeping in pace with him. His heart stopped for a moment when he heard someone scream his name in the distance. _Kotoha!_ Chiaki picked up his pace until he came to another corner in which DayuKage had disappeared around. He looked around cautiously to see her standing in front of a barred door, her back to him. _Kotoha must be in there_, he thought, as a slight relief swept through him. _But how am I supposed to get to her with DayuKage there? I can't risk fighting her here. I need a diversion, but what?_

As if in answer to his unsaid question, the two Origami jumped into the passageway and started to make as much noise as they could. DayuKage turned around, a curious expression on her face.

"What on Earth?" She took a step towards them and they jumped onto her face. "Argh!" she cried, swiping them off of her face. "What have you done to my face?" she asked, breathing angrily, as she raised a hand towards her face. Both Origami made noises that sounded as if they were laughing at her. Chiaki couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why you!" DayuKage hissed.

The two Origami then ran off, still making the laughing the sound. DayuKage let out a roar of anger, before running after them, leaving the passage clear.

Chiaki poked his head round the corner, making sure that it was clear, before running over to the door. He looked though and his heartbeat increased in relief as he saw Kotoha sat against the wall near the door, her eyes closed. He looked closer and he felt a sudden mixture of rage and sadness fill him as he saw the wounds on Kotoha's face, the long cut on her face still bleeding slightly. _I have to get her out of here._

"Kotoha!" he hissed. She didn't move and he began to panic. "Kotoha!" he called more loudly and his panic disappeared as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," he said, as she saw him.

"Chiaki?"

* * *

I ended up being on a bit of a roll with the end of this chapter, that I actually went straight into chapter 6 without even realising it.

I'm not very good at writing fight scenes (even though theres more coming up), which is why the one in this chapter is quite short.

Anyway, hope you're all still enjoy this story ^_^


	6. Act VI

_**Fated: Act VI**_

"Chiaki?" Kotoha gasped as she made him out through the darkness. Slowly she crawled over to the door, wincing in pain as she collapsed next to it. Instantly Chiaki fell to the ground so he was next to her.

"Kotoha." He reached between the bars and placed a hand on top of hers. She jumped at the contact. "What happened?"

She shook her head and whispered, "Dayu." She looked up at him. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears and she turned her hand so that she was gripping on to his. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"I've come to rescue you," Chiaki replied. "The Origami led me here," he looked directly into her eyes, "to you."

"The Origami? That's where Saru went," she said the last part more to herself.

"Look, I have to get you out of here," he said. "Our Origami have distracted DayuKage, but I don't know for how long." He looked at her. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But how are you going to get me out of here?" She asked, indicating to her cell.

Chiaki thought for a moment before taking out his shodophone. He let go of Kotoha's hand and she gasped in fright at the loss of contact. "It's alright, I'm right here," Chiaki said to her, reassuringly. He quickly wrote the kanji for 'unlock' on the locked door. Instantly it opened and Chiaki yanked the door open and ran to Kotoha. He knelt next to her, gently touching her arm causing her to wince in pain again. "Come on," he said, "we have to get out of here." Kotoha nodded, her face pained. Chiaki placed his hands under her arms and slowly lifted her to her feet.

"Ahh!" Kotoha cried, as Chiaki helped her up.

"I'm sorry," he replied, as he put one of her arms around his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said again as he slowly began to walk, half dragging her as she limped in pain.

As he led her out of the prison and down the passage Kotoha held her breath, not wanting to give away how much pain she was in and she struggled to hold back the tears. She glanced at Chiaki to try and keep her mind off of the pain. She couldn't believe that she'd been rescued and that it was Chiaki, the one person she'd wanted most, who had saved her. She suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. "Chiaki," she gasped, as her vision went black and she collapsed against him.

"Kotoha?" Chiaki quickly lifted her up into his arms and ran into a side passage. He sat her against the wall. "Kotoha," he said again, gently shaking her.

She hissed in pain, as his contact forced her back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and he sighed in relief.

The dimly lit passageway illuminated the two of them and Chiaki gasped as he saw the extent of Kotoha's injuries. Her clothes were ripped and the majority of her body that was visible was covered in cuts, most of which had begun to heal. He noticed the rope marks on her wrists and ankles and then he looked at her face. Her hair was lank and lifeless. She was pale. The palest he had ever seen her. He slowly lifted his hand and turned her head slightly, seeing the full extent of the cut on her cheek. "Oh my God," he whispered. "Kotoha..." He let go of her and she turned her head so that she was facing him. "What happened?" he asked, but she slowly shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't," she whispered. She looked away from him. "I can't."

Chiaki moved so that he was crouched in front of her. "Please," he begged her.

She forced herself to look up, into his pleading eyes. She shook her head again, before the tears began to fall uncontrollably. Chiaki carefully pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her. She responded by also wrapping her arms around him, crying onto his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Sssh, sssh," he said, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be alright. You're safe now. I've got you." He stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally said. She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his chest. "It's just," she held onto his jacket, looking up at him, "you're here. You're really here." She tugged on his jacket slightly, as though she was making sure that he was actually there. "You're really here," she said again, a small smile of relief and happiness visible on her face.

"Kotoha," Chiaki began, but she cut him off.

"I-I really wanted, hoped, that it would be you," she said, her eyes beginning to brim with tears again. "I really wanted you to be the one who rescued me."

"Kotoha," Chiaki said gently, "I-" His mind raced. This was the perfect time to tell her. To tell her that the reason he so badly wanted to save her was because he loved her. He stared into her eyes, and so desperately wanted to kiss her, but then he saw the vulnerability in them and stopped himself. He couldn't tell her now. He couldn't, not when she was this fragile and he didn't know whether she had said what she had out of relief rather than her own feelings towards him. The most important thing now was to get her out of there. "I need to contact the others," he said as a sense of regret filled him because he couldn't tell her what he wanted to.

She nodded in response. Chiaki moved so that he was sat next to her. He took out his shodophone and flipped it open.

XxX

Back at the Shiba mansion the remaining Shinkengers were worried about Chiaki's disappearance.

"What could have made him run out like that?" Genta wondered once more, wandering up and down the main room, where they had all remained since they'd seen Chiaki run out.

"I don't know," Ryunosuke replied. "He couldn't have found out where Kotoha is. He would have told us, right Tono?" He turned to Takeru who gave a slight nod of his head.

"But there's no other reason," Genta interjected. "Unless," he paused and thought for a moment, "unless he couldn't take being here anymore, you know," he turned to the others, "too many memories."

The others exchanged looks before Ryunosuke snorted. "I doubt that Chiaki would leave for a reason like that! I mean they're close, but I doubt he'd leave because of 'memories'."

Mako unintentionally shook her head slowly at Ryunosuke's words.

"Mako," Takeru said. She turned her head, facing him. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Of course not," Mako replied. "I just don't think Ryunosuke is right."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked, as Ryunosuke made an obvious face of surprise.

"It's not my place to say," Mako said. "It's between Chiaki and Kotoha, and it wouldn't surprise me if he has gone off by himself to find her."

"What do you mean?" Genta asked, curious.

"No matter what anyone says, he will hold himself responsible for what happened. He's determined to find her. To make things right."

"Oh," Ryunosuke said. He turned back to Takeru. "But what should we do, Tono?"

"There is nothing we can do but wait," Takeru replied. "If, as Mako says, Chiaki has gone to find Kotoha, then there is nothing we can do except wait for him to contact us."

"But, can't we contact him?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No. We don't know what sort of situation Chiaki is in and anyway, he may not even answer."

Genta threw himself onto the floor. "I hate waiting," he said, "especially in situations like this."

Mako turned so she was looking at the dawning sky. "We're going to have to trust that Chiaki will find her," she said.

The others nodded and a silence descended upon the room.

There was a sudden buzzing and Takeru took out his shodophone, flipping it open. "It's Chiaki!" he said and the remaining Shinkengers gathered around.

"Takeru," came Chiaki's voice.

"Chiaki, where are you?" Takeru asked, talking into his shodophone.

"I'm at Mount Mitake. I've got Kotoha."

Mako gasped. "Is she alright?"

There was a pause before Chiaki responded. "She's badly hurt. Look, you guys need to get here as fast as you can. I don't know if I can get her out of here and fight the Gedoushuu in here by myself."

"We'll be there as quickly as we can," Takeru replied as the connection ended. He closed his shodophone.

"Thank goodness he found her," Mako replied.

"Yeah, but from the sounds of it, they need our help," Ryunosuke said. He looked up at Takeru, "Tono?"

"Let's go," Takeru replied and they all jumped to their feet, running out of the mansion.

XxX

Chiaki closed his shodophone and turned to Kotoha whose eyes were closed. She was breathing deeply and slowly, trying to keep her mind off of the pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm just so tired," she said, "and every part of me hurts."

"I know," he said. He placed his hand on top of hers and interlaced their fingers. "The others are on their way," he told her.

"I know, I heard," she replied.

"I'm going to have to move you," he said and she winced at the thought. "I know, I'm sorry, but I have to. Will you be alright?" She pursed her lips before nodding slowly. "Okay." Chiaki carefully helped her to her feet and then placed an arm around her to keep her steady. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded again, not wanting her pain to come out through her voice. She winced once more as he carefully made her walk and she held onto him for support, her grip tightening with every step.

They came to the end of the tunnel, which led onto another. Chiaki paused, unsure of which way to go.

"Can you remember where to go?" Kotoha asked slowly, trying not to let her voice break with pain.

"I think so," Chiaki replied. "I was following the Origami before. They knew exactly where they were going. If we come to a large cavern then we're going the right way. But which way?" He sat Kotoha against the wall and he walked back to the crossroad. "I'll be right back," he said.

"No!" Kotoha cried just as he was about to enter the other passage. He looked back, worried. "Please, don't leave me," she said.

Chiaki went back and crouched next to her. "Kotoha," he began, "I'm just having a quick look. I'll be right back."

She shook her head. "Then take me with you."

"I can't." She shot him a sad, confused look. "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"Then why are you leaving me?" she whispered, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-I-" Chiaki couldn't finish his sentence. He hadn't realised what leaving her alone, even for a second, would do to her. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I should have thought."

"It's alright," Kotoha replied. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just don't leave me."

Chiaki suddenly once again felt an urge to kiss her. Her face was so close to his and he could feel himself leaning towards her. But he stopped himself again, remembering that she wasn't in the right frame of mind for him to do that. _Why do I keep wanting to that at the most inappropriate moments?_ He thought. _I'm supposed to be getting her out of here, not telling, or showing her for that matter, that I love her._

"I won't," he promised, helping her up. "Come on." He led her to the crossroad again and instinctively took the right path.

"How do you know which way to go now?"

"I don't. But this feels like the right way."

She nodded as he half carried her down the path. They eventually came to the cavern where Chiaki had fought the Nanashi. It was now deserted. Chiaki became worried. _Where are they all?_ He thought. _They can't all be searching for me; we would have seen them by now._

Kotoha seemed to thinking along the same lines. "How come we haven't seen any Gedoushuu?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I'm getting worried."

She shivered. "Me too."

"Are you cold?" he asked, noticing her begin to shiver uncontrollably.

"A little."

"Here." Chiaki leaned her against the wall and for a brief moment, she thought he was planning on leaving her again. Instead he took off his jacket and placed it around her shaking shoulders. "I doubt you'll be much warmer though."

Kotoha shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "No," she said. She looked up at him. "I feel warmer already."

Chiaki couldn't help but smile back and he felt his face redden slightly. He wrapped his arm round her again, she was still shivering slightly, and started walking, her limping alongside. "I think we're nearly there."

They were halfway down the tunnel, when they had a noise behind them. They turned and Chiaki placed himself in front of Kotoha, guarding her, and she put her hand on his shoulder for support. The Kuma and Saru Origami appeared running towards them.

"Saru! Kuma!" Kotoha gasped, as the Origami arrived in front of them, jumping into Chiaki's hands where they then closed within themselves.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Chiaki said, putting the two Origami in his pocket. He made to turn but stopped upon seeing Nanashi gather behind them.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha gripped tightly onto his shoulder as she saw more Nanashi coming from the opposite direction.

He turned, taking out his Shinkenmaru as he did so, pointing it out in front of them at the approaching Nanashi. Chiaki glanced back over his shoulder to see that they were surrounded.

* * *

A/N: Well, we're getting closer to the end of this story & once again, thanks to everyone who has been reading & reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Also, Mount Mitake (Mitakesan) is part of the Chichibu-Tama-Kai National Park, which is about 2 hours away from Tokyo.


	7. Act VII

_**Fated: Act VII**_

"Chiaki," Kotoha whispered, her voice trembling.

Chiaki look backwards and forwards at the Nanashi on either side of them. He was struggling to think of a way in which they could escape. He couldn't fight and protect Kotoha from harm or being taken back at the same time. He wouldn't risk it.

The Nanashi in front of them began to separate and DayuKage appeared before them, a malicious smile clearly visible on her face. Chiaki could feel Kotoha shake with fear. He wanted to turn and hold her in an attempt to comfort her, but he knew that he was better off where he was, protecting her.

"You really thought you could distract me?" DayuKage spat. "You really thought you could just walk out of here with that thing that pains my mistress so?" She pointed at Kotoha and Chiaki instinctively took a step back. "You're surrounded," she said, seeing his movement. "Do you really think you can escape?"

Chiaki was torn. There was nothing he could do. He wouldn't surrender and give Kotoha up, but he couldn't fight their way out either. They were trapped and DayuKage knew it.

"There's no way out, so why don't you just hand her over. You never know, I might just let you go free."

"You bastard! I'll never give her up," Chiaki replied, boldly.

DayuKage laughed. "Foolish boy," she said. "I'm giving you the opportunity to save yourself and you'd rather risk it for that pathetic creature?"

"I don't care. I'll never give Kotoha back to you, never."

DayuKage stopped and stared at him, at the passion and determination that was burning in his eyes. "What kind of power does she possess over you?" she wondered, saying it more to herself. "Why would you risk your own life?" she asked him, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"I'd do anything for her," Chiaki said and Kotoha's eyes widened at his words. She gripped his shoulder again as she began to feel her legs buckle from the pain and Chiaki took another step back.

This action sparked the Nanashi who all raised their swords and gave out a loud cry as they began to make their way forward. Chiaki's movement also sprung DayuKage back into life and she pointed her shamisen at them.

"I am taking her back," she said, taking steps forward. "I will take her back so my mistress can finish what she started."

Chiaki moved his head backwards and forwards, trying to think of a way out. He gripped his Shinkenmaru tightly as the Gedoushuu closed in on them.

A sudden cry of "Water Arrow!" startled Chiaki and Kotoha, who turned to see several of the Nanashi behind them being taken down by Ryunosuke, as he, Mako, Genta and Takeru fought through the Nanashi.

"Chiaki! Kotoha!" Mako cried, upon seeing them.

"Chiaki, get Kotoha out of here! We'll deal with them!" Takeru commanded, taking down several Nanashi with a swipe of his Shinkenmaru.

This seemed to be the cue for Kotoha's legs to give way from the pain and she collapsed to the floor. Chiaki quickly turned and swept her up into his arms before running past the others who had defeated the Nanashi blocking their way out.

"No!" DayuKage screamed, seeing her prey disappear from sight, the four Shinkengers blocking her path. The remaining Nanashi then ran into the fight, as DayuKage retreated behind them.

XxX

Chiaki ran as fast as he could until they reached the exit of the cave. He was blinded by the bright sunlight now shining down, making him stagger slightly. He stopped to catch his breath and he looked down at Kotoha.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, her face twisted slightly as she struggled to deal with the pain. "You're going to be alright now," he said, "we're out of there and as soon as we get back to the mansion, the Kurokos will look after you."

He looked around. There wasn't anyone around. He then looked back at the cave. _Should I wait for the others?_ He thought. He knew he wouldn't go back and help them, protecting Kotoha was more important, but what was he supposed to do now? As if in answer to his unasked question, his Origami jumped out of his pocket and unfolded itself.

_Of course!_ He thought. "Kotoha, I'm going to have to put you down, just a moment, okay?" Kotoha nodded in response and held her breath as he gently placed her on the floor, against a rock. He took out his shodophone and wrote the kanji for 'big' across the Origami. He quickly lifted Kotoha back into his arms and she let out of a low cry of pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

The Origami grew larger and Chiaki and Kotoha were transported inside. Chiaki sat Kotoha against the wall and then placed his Shinkenmaru in its designated position as he directed the Kuma Origami in the direction of the Shiba mansion.

XxX

The Kuma Origami arrived at the Shiba mansion. It shrunk to its normal size as Chiaki jumped out, an unconscious Kotoha in his arms. The mansion was a bustle of activity, the Kurokos waiting for the Shinkengers' return. The Origami jumped onto Chiaki's shoulder as he raced to the entrance.

"Jii!" He shouted, "Jii!"

Hikoma appeared in the doorway, panic and worry visible in his features. "Chiaki!" he gasped, "Kotoha!" Chiaki arrived next to him and Hikoma asked, "Where are Tono and the others? What's happened?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Chiaki replied quickly. "But first I need to get Kotoha some help."

Hikoma noticed Kotoha's wounds and gasped. "Quickly, this way," he said rushing in, Chiaki right behind him. He called to some of the Kurokos, who followed them.

They arrived at Kotoha's room and without a second thought, Hikoma entered. He ushered Chiaki to place Kotoha on her tatami, before pushing him out of the door as the Kurokos swarmed around her.

Hikoma slid the door closed then turned to Chiaki. "What happened?"

Chiaki quickly explained to him everything that had happened, how he had followed the light from her shodophone; how the two Origami had led him to her and that the other Shinkengers had helped him to get her out by fighting the remaining Nanashi. As he spoke, he watched as Hikoma's face grew increasingly shocked.

When he had finished, Hikoma sighed. "Thank goodness you found her," he said. He looked at Chiaki and saw how pale and drawn he was. "I think you should get some rest."

"No, I can't," Chiaki replied. "I have to stay here in case she needs me. I promised her I wouldn't leave."

Hikoma placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "She'll be out of it for a little while. You need to rest; you won't be much help if you're tired." Chiaki made to protest again, but he raised a hand stopping him. "You're not breaking your promise," he continued, "and when she wakes I'll make sure I get you straight away."

Chiaki thought about it for a moment. Even though he wanted to stay where he was, he knew Hikoma was right and he reluctantly nodded. Hikoma led him to his room. Chiaki slid the door open and turned to him.

"Thank you, Jii," he said.

Hikoma nodded before rushing back to Kotoha's room.

Chiaki entered his room and slid the door shut. He faced his empty room. It was unearthly quiet and he suddenly felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling as he slid down against his door and cried.

XxX

Takeru rushed into the mansion, closely followed by Mako, Ryunosuke and Genta.

"Jii!" he called.

Hikoma arrived and bowed to Takeru. "Tono."

"Chiaki, Kotoha, have they made it back?" he asked.

"Yes," Hikoma said and the Shinkengers sighed with relief.

"Where are they?" Mako asked.

"In their rooms. The Kurokos are working on Kotoha, she is very badly injured and I sent Chiaki to his room, hopefully he is resting." Takeru nodded. "Are you alright, Tono? Chiaki told me everything that happened."

"Yes, just worried now," Takeru said. "I should go and talk with Chiaki soon."

Mako placed her hand on his arm. "Takeru, I think I should talk to him first." Takeru looked at her, confused, so she continued. "It's just, he might open up to me more."

Takeru stared at her. "Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling me?"

"No," Mako lied. "Just let me talk to him."

"Alright," Takeru agreed, still frowning.

"What are supposed to do now?" Ryunosuke asked. "I take it we can't see Kotoha?" he directed the question at Hikoma, who shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do," Takeru said.

"Except wait," Genta sighed.

"I'll go and see if Chiaki's awake," Mako said, leaving the other three. She walked down the corridor passed Kotoha's room. She could hear a bustle of activity within and resisted the temptation to slide open the door and help out, but she thought that Chiaki was the one who needed her help more. She arrived at his room and quietly knocked. When she didn't hear a reply she called his name before knocking again. "Chiaki, its Mako." Once again she didn't get a response, deciding that he must be asleep, she thought that she'd try again later and made to leave, when the door slid open. Mako took this a sign that she could enter and walked into Chiaki's room.

Chiaki was sat against the wall. Mako slid the door closed and went and sat next to him. _Jii was right_, she thought,_ he does look tired_. She noticed his watery, red-rimmed eyes and sighed, placing her arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be alright," she said. "Kotoha is going to be alright." Chiaki didn't respond, instead he continued to stare at the shodophone in his hand. Mako recognised it as Kotoha's. "Chiaki, she's going to be fine. You rescued her," she told him, trying to reassure him, but he shook his head.

"I should have gotten there quicker," he replied, his voice hoarse.

"Chiaki," Mako begun, but he shook her off.

"I should have been faster." He stood up and faced her. "You didn't see her, Nee-san. You didn't see her in that cell. You didn't see the pain in her eyes. You haven't even seen the extent of her injuries, but I have! I should have saved her from that!" He couldn't stop the tears falling again then and instantly Mako was on her feet next to him, wrapping her arms around him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she whispered, stroking his hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Chiaki stopped and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, Nee-san," he said, wiping his eyes.

"It's alright, I understand," Mako replied.

There was a knock on the door. Chiaki went and slid it open. Hikoma was standing in the doorway.

"Chiaki, Kotoha's waking up," he said.

Chiaki turned and quickly looked at Mako, before running down the corridor. Hikoma was slightly surprised to see Mako in his room as she followed Chiaki down the hall, but decided not to say anything as he too went after them.

They arrived at Kotoha's room to see that she now fully awake, quietly talking to Takeru, Ryunosuke and Genta. Chiaki paused in the doorway and looked at her. Now that she was bandaged up with most of her body hidden under her blanket, her wounds didn't look so bad, but she was still incredibly pale. He remembered the last time they had all be crowded around her bedside like this and back then he still would have done anything to save her life. He felt Mako place her hand on his shoulder and give it a light squeeze, but he still didn't enter the room.

Kotoha stopped talking and slowly lifted her head to look towards the doorway. She winced with pain and Takeru helped her lift her head. She saw Chiaki standing in the doorway. He saw her eyes sparkle with happiness at the sight of him and he couldn't resist a small smile.

"Chiaki," she said so quietly he barely heard her. He took this as his cue to enter the room and he went over and crouched beside her. She lay back down with the help of Takeru and she reached out and placed her hand on top of Chiaki's, who turned his hand so that he was holding hers.

"We'll give you two some space," Takeru said, standing up. He gestured to Genta and Ryunosuke to do the same. Ryunosuke giving him a confused look. Chiaki nodded in response.

"Tono-sama," Kotoha said and Takeru turned to face her. "Thank you."

Takeru smiled. "We're just glad to have you back," he replied, before leading Ryunosuke and Genta out of the room.

As they left, Chiaki turned to see Mako still standing in the doorway. She gave him a slight nod before sliding the door closed. Chiaki turned back to Kotoha.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said.

"Thank you, Chiaki," Kotoha said. "Tono-sama said that you were determined to rescue me and you did. You saved me."

Chiaki shook his head. "There's no need," he replied. "I would always have come for you." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Kotoha smiled. She then looked unsure and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can I, I mean, would be okay if I," she paused and Chiaki saw a little colour appear in her cheeks, "can I rest my head in your lap?" she eventually asked, keeping her eyes diverted from his. Chiaki was slightly taken aback by this. He had never expected her to ask him something like that. When he didn't respond, Kotoha said, "Oh, forget I said anything.' And her eyes filled with tears.

"Kotoha." Chiaki let go of her hand and repositioned himself. He carefully lifted her head and placed it in his lap before taking her hand back into his.

She sighed peacefully, a small smile on her face. Despite the pain she was still feeling, being with him, like this, made all of her pain disappear. Being back in the Shiba mansion, she knew that she was safe and knowing that it had been Chiaki who had rescued her and brought her back reassured her – she knew that he would protect her.

"Do you think they'll come after me? After us?" she eventually asked, he voice shaking slightly, breaking the silence.

"Probably," Chiaki replied. He felt her tremble slightly, then added, "But I'll protect you, I promise. I promise that they won't take you back."

"I know you will," she replied.

He leant forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked, but instantly regretted it as she closed her eyes and looked away from him. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No," Kotoha replied, "it's okay. I just, I just can't, not yet, but," she looked back up at him and stared directly into his eyes, "I'll will only tell you when I'm ready."

Chiaki nodded and gently stroked her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, a small smile visible on her lips. Within moments she was asleep. Chiaki wasn't sure what to do now as he continued to stroke her hair, thinking. The fact that she had asked to put her head in his lap, did that mean she felt the same way? He wondered. Maybe now was when he should have told her, but then he remembered the reasons that had stopped him earlier, she was still so vulnerable. He decided then that he would tell her, no matter what, once she was fully recovered. He looked down at her, even covered in bandages, she still looked incredibly beautiful to him.

There was a soft knock on the door. It slid open to reveal Mako.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"She's asleep," Chiaki replied.

"Oh," Mako replied. She then saw that Kotoha's head was in Chiaki's lap and she couldn't help but smile. "I actually wanted to talk to you," she said.

Chiaki paused. "I can't leave her," he said.

"It'll just be for a minute," Mako replied. "I'm sure one of the Kurokos will sit with her while we talk." And as if by magic, a Kuroko appeared next to her.

Chiaki thought about it. He couldn't leave, he didn't want to, but he needed to talk to Mako without taking the chance that Kotoha could wake up and overhear them. Somewhat reluctantly, he agreed. The Kuroko entered the room and helped Chiaki to place Kotoha back on her tatami correctly. She stirred slightly in her sleep and Chiaki left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" Mako asked once they were alone.

Chiaki shrugged. "I don't know."

Mako placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged again. "Better," he replied. He looked back at Kotoha's closed door. "Better now that she's back."

They walked out onto the veranda, the sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky. Mako looked up at the sky.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked.

Chiaki looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked back at him a look of slight annoyance on her face. "Have you told her you love her?"

"Oh." Chiaki shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell her yet. I want to, I really want to. I mean, when I was rescuing her, there were a couple of times when I felt like I was actually going to kiss her."

"What stopped you?"

"She did." Mako looked confused, so he continued. "I mean her emotional state. I can't tell her while she's still recovering from this. I don't know what impact it would have on her. She's fragile and vulnerable and may think I'm taking advantage of that. I know that's what Ryunosuke would think."

"I see."

"Also, I guess a part of me is scared as to what she'll say."

"You won't know unless you tell her," Mako said.

"I know and I will. I-"

He was cut of the sound of screaming. They both looked back into the house.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki gasped running back in, Mako close on his heels.

* * *

A/N: I had to stop myself writing here, otherwise this chapter would have gone on for far too long.

Anyway, please read & review, I really appreciate all of your comments =)


	8. Act VIII

_**Fated: Act VIII**_

Chiaki sprinted down the corridor, back towards Kotoha's room with Mako close behind him. They arrived to find her door open and everyone gathered around her, all of them looking worried as they tried to wake her up as she screamed in her sleep.

Chiaki pushed through them all and then shoved Takeru and Ryunosuke out of the way so that he was next to her head. Kotoha's Origami jumped out of Chiaki's pocket onto the floor and made low squeaking sounds.

"Kotoha! Kotoha!" He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her while at the same time, trying not to cause her any more pain. "Kotoha, its Chiaki! You're back at the Shiba mansion! It's alright, you're safe!" He placed on his hands on her cheek.

"No!" Kotoha screamed, his touch making her wake with a jolt, causing her sit up and fall in Chiaki's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing his hand on the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on as tightly as she could, as she cried into his chest.

"Hey, hey." He stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her. As he did so, he became increasingly conscious of everyone in the room watching him and he secretly wished that they would all disappear.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryunosuke whispered to Takeru.

"I expect she had a nightmare," Takeru replied. Ryunosuke gave him a look of scepticism, so he continued, "Think about it. Everything she's been through, it'll affect her mentally as well as physically."

"Oh."

By this time, Chiaki had managed to calm Kotoha. All they could hear was her sobbing quietly.

Mako stood up. "Maybe we should give them some space," she said, indicating to Chiaki and Kotoha.

"I agree." Takeru stood up and left the room, followed by Mako. Ryunosuke looked after them before also following along with Genta, Hikoma and the Kuroko.

As soon as Ryunosuke had slid the door closed, Chiaki said, "Are you alright?" He felt her shake her head, as she trembled slightly, struggling with her emotions. "You're going to be alright," he told her, continuing to stroke her hair soothingly. "It was just a dream, you're going to be alright, I promise." Kotoha's Origami let out a low whine next to them. "No one's going to hurt you again, Kotoha," he gently lifted her head so that she was looking at him, her eyes red-rimmed. He moved his hand from her hair onto her non-bandaged cheek and stroked it tenderly. He looked directly into her eyes. "I promise that I'll keep you safe."

Kotoha stared back into his eyes, hers searching them. She realised that he was telling her the truth and she placed her hand against his cheek. Chiaki could feel the roughness of the bandage and the softness of her fingers as they made contact.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The look between them intensified, both of them leaning in to each other. Chiaki tilted his head slightly. Their faces were so close, but then Chiaki made himself look away from her and moved back slightly. Kotoha's hand fell away from his face.

"I'm sorry. I should go," Chiaki said, standing up, causing Kotoha to fall slightly without him supporting her. She grimaced slightly as her hands hit the floor.

"Why?" Kotoha's voice was quiet, her head lowered and he barely heard her.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you."

"Why?" she asked again. He looked down at her and saw she now looked incredibly sad. Before, she had just been in pain from her experience, but now it seemed that his actions were hurting her.

"Because, because, you're not well and it's not fair for me to spring my feelings on you like this." He didn't want to say any more. He wanted to leave, even though he knew that would upset her more, but he didn't know whether her feelings were genuine or a result of what she had been through. Kotoha didn't reply and he slowly walked over to the door. His hand was on the handle when she eventually spoke.

"You're breaking your promise," she whispered. He turned. She hadn't moved. "You said you wouldn't leave me and that no one was going to hurt me." She lifted her head and looked at him, her face full of sadness and he could tell that she was resisting the urge to cry. "But you're doing both."

Chiaki paused. She was right and they both knew it. He looked at his hand, still on the handle. This was it. This was when he had to make a choice. Tell her the truth and hope that she genuinely loved him too, or walk away, break his promises and deal with the consequences. He looked back at her and saw that she had lowered her head again, deliberately not looking at him. He knew that she didn't want to watch him walk out of that door and neither did he. He took a deep breath and walked back over to her. He knelt next to her and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and carefully lifted her head. She didn't wince at the contact when he touched her bandaged cheek or when he moved her head. She lifted her eyes so that they made contact with his, both of their eyes watery with emotion.

He took another deep breath before slowly leaning into her, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly as he did so. Kotoha couldn't help but gasp when his lips made contact with hers. Even though she'd been expecting it, she was still surprised. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, her fingers touching his hair.

They pulled away from each other and Chiaki looked slightly embarrassed by what he had just done. He was about to apologise but Kotoha's next words stopped him.

"I love you, Chiaki," she said quietly, looking into his eyes again. She watched his eyes round in surprise and she quickly lowered her hand and, wincing, moved herself away from him.

Chiaki, taken off guard, stared at her. In that moment, with her words, he knew that what she had said came from the heart, that that was how she actually felt about him. All of his fears that she would only reciprocate his feelings because of her fragile state of mind were washed away. He then realised that she had moved away and looked disheartened. He shuffled over to her and she turned her head away.

"Kotoha." She looked away from even more, turning her head so much that her neck hurt. He placed his hand on her chin and carefully moved it so that she was looking at him again. "Kotoha, I love you."

He then watched her eyes round with surprise and he couldn't help but smile. She placed her hand back on his cheek, stroking it gently, a small laugh escaping, ignoring the pain that shot though her as she did so. Chiaki, however, noticed it.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head quickly. She felt the pain spread through her body and she hated how fragile and weak she felt and she lowered her hand. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but at the same time, she wanted to stay awake. She didn't want to fall asleep and dream of Dayu torturing her again, but now that they had both admitted their love, she just wanted to look at him.

"Maybe you should lie back down," Chiaki said. He knew that their declaration had worn her out quite a bit.

She really didn't want to, but could feel sleep beckoning her. She touched his arm. "Only if you stay with me," she said. "I only feel safe with you."

Chiaki replied by gently kissing her forehead. He then helped her to lie back down. The Saru Origami folded itself back up in-between them. Chiaki readjusted Kotoha's blanket around her before lying on his side next to her. He placed his arm over her, as though protecting her and she carefully shuffled her body so that her head was resting against his chest.

"I love you," Kotoha said again.

Chiaki smiled. "I love you too," he replied and moments later fatigue had caught up with both of them and they were fast asleep.

XxX

The night was a restless one for both of them. Every couple of hours Kotoha would wake up screaming. The Kurokos would enter the room to help, but every time Chiaki waved them away. The first couple of times, the entire house had once again tried to intervene, but after Chiaki explained that this would keep happening, and that they shouldn't worry too much because he was with her, they agreed not to return until morning.

The sun shone through the window, illuminating the two of them, fast asleep. Chiaki groaned and stirred as the sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kotoha asleep, her head resting on his chest, his arms, where they had been for most of the night, wrapped around her in an attempt to make her feel safe. He lifted his arm so that he could see the time on his watch. It was seven am. Chiaki sighed, they had had only three hours straight sleep, but seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully, he knew he shouldn't wake her.

He moved his hand and gently brushed her hair off of her face, so that he could see her better and smiled. If it was under better circumstances, he could really get used to this. The movement however caused Kotoha to stir and she too soon awoke.

"Morning," Chiaki said. Kotoha jumped and winced. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I feel a bit better now." She slowly moved, grimacing, so that she could look at him. She smiled.

Chiaki leaned in and kissed her lips. "I'm glad."

Kotoha looked at him confused. "What was that for?"

"Oh, um." Chiaki looked confused as to what to say. "Last night, we, um, we said that we loved each other. Don't you remember?" He eventually said, worried that last night she had just been caught up in the moment and now didn't remember or regretted it. Instead, her smile widened.

"I thought that was just a dream," she said. She put her hand on top of his and entwined their fingers. "I'm glad that it wasn't." She sat up, groaning slightly with the pain. Chiaki sat up with her, putting an arm around her to keep her steady. She looked at her bandaged hands and wrists. She lifted her hand and touched that bandage on her cheek and then on the one wrapped around the top of her head. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"It looks better than it did yesterday," Chiaki told her. "You were quite badly beaten up." She shook as she remembered everything that had happened with Dayu. Chiaki held her closer to him and she was glad for the comfort.

"Why me?" she wondered aloud. "What did I do?"

Chiaki shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think it was just because you're a Shinkenger. You were singled out."

She looked at him. "You're right," she said. She looked back down at her hands and sighed, she really wished she knew why Dayu had wanted her dead so badly and what it was she had done that would cause her to want to inflict so much pain upon her. She sighed again, moved the blanket off of her and made to stand up, but Chiaki stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get up," she replied, making another attempt to stand, but he stopped again.

"Kotoha, you shouldn't. You need to rest."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. I have to get up. I can't stay in this tatami, in this room. I need to get out. Anyway," she continued, "I am a little bit hungry."

Chiaki gave her a half-hearted smile, but he knew she was right. She couldn't stay in this room forever. He stood up and held out his hand, which she took. He helped lift her to her feet and caught her as she stumbled. Together they walked to the door, Chiaki supporting her as she groaned quietly with each limped step. Chiaki was about to slide open the door, when she stopped him.

"Actually," she said, "I would like to wash up first." He looked at her, bemused, so she continued, "I haven't washed in, what was it Tono-sama said, three days."

"Oh." He looked confused as to what to do. He knew that it was improper of him to help her bathe. He swallowed, then said, "Um, do want me to..."

"Get Mako," Kotoha finished.

"Uh, yeah, get Mako." Without thinking, he let go of her and she stumbled again. He caught hold of her. "Sorry," he said. "Maybe I should send a Kuroko to get her."

She nodded in response and still holding her, he slid open the door. A Kuroko was stood against the wall. _He must be there in case she needed anything_, Chiaki thought.

"Can you bring Mako here, please," he said to the Kuroko. "Kotoha needs her."

The Kuroko bowed and disappeared down the corridor. While they waited, Chiaki sat Kotoha back down. She sighed and leaned against him. Just walking across the room had tired her out. Chiaki noticed her tiredness and he held her hand, gently stroking her fingers with his thumb. Kotoha smiled at the gesture.

After a few minutes the Kuroko returned, bowing as he directed Mako into the room. She watched as both Chiaki and Kotoha were leaning against each other, staring at their hands, smiling. Mako looked and saw Chiaki's hand stroking Kotoha's in a loving manner; she couldn't help but smile. She cleared her thought, making the two of them jump. Chiaki took his hand off of Kotoha's.

"Are you two alright?" Mako asked, entering the room.

"Yeah," Chiaki replied. "But we were wondering if you could do us a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Could you help me bathe?" Kotoha asked, blushing.

"Of course." Mako walked over to them and knelt down. "I'll have to get a Kuroko to help with these bandages," she said. Kotoha pulled a look of horror. "Don't worry, they won't see anything," Mako told her. She turned to Chiaki, "Maybe you should also go and freshen up and have something to eat." Chiaki quickly looked at Kotoha, a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," she added, correctly reading his expression.

"Will you be alright?" He asked Kotoha, ignoring Mako.

"Yeah." Kotoha placed her hand on his arm. "I'll be fine."

Mako called to the Kuroko who was standing next to the door. He walked in and helped Mako lift Kotoha up and out of the room to the bathroom. Before they left, Mako turned back to him. "I'll come and get you when we've finished," she told him.

Chiaki then also left the room and headed to the other bathroom. He washed and changed before heading to the main room for breakfast. He entered the room to see Takeru, Ryunosuke and Genta still sitting there despite having finished their breakfast.

"Morning," Chiaki said, sitting down. A Kuroko brought in a tray of food and placed in front of him. "Thank you."

"How's Kotoha?" Takeru asked.

"Better," Chiaki replied.

"I'm glad," Takeru replied. He paused for a moment, then said, "Chiaki, we need to talk."

Chiaki look up from his breakfast, confused. "About what?"

"This situation. I know you felt like it was your fault that she was kidnapped, but that's no reason for you to have run off like you did."

"Yes," Ryunosuke added, "we were all worried that something had happened to you."

Chiaki stared at them. He had found out where Kotoha was and had rescued her and now he was getting told off for doing so?

"I need to know, is there something else going on?" Takeru asked, ignoring Chiaki's scandalised look.

"Like what?" he asked in response, though he had a good idea as what Takeru was on about.

"There isn't anything going on between you two is there?"

"Of course not," he lied, turning back to his breakfast.

Takeru sighed. "Do you have any idea as to what Dayu wanted with Kotoha?"

"No and Kotoha has no idea either."

Takeru sighed again. "We're going to have to assume that Dayu will send DayuKage for her. We're going to have to be prepared." Genta and Ryunosuke nodded in agreement.

"Where is Koto-chan anyway?" Genta asked.

"With Mako," Chiaki replied.

"Oh. I might go and see her in a bit," Genta said. "I really missed her."

"She'll like that," Chiaki replied.

Mako then appeared and knelt next to Chiaki. "We're finished. She wants to see you," she whispered quietly in his ear so the others couldn't hear. Chiaki nodded, stood up and quickly left the room. The remaining Shinkengers looked at Mako. "He's gone to see Kotoha," she told them.

"Aww man, I wanted to go see her too," Genta grumbled.

XxX

Chiaki stood in Kotoha's doorway, watching her with a small smile on his face. Her clothes had changed. She was now dressed in baggy trousers, a t-shirt and long cardigan, her hair still slightly damp. In her hands was her flute, she was turning in between her fingers as though she was unsure of what to do with it.

"Hey," Chiaki called.

She looked up, a smile instantly visible. "Hey."

Chiaki walked over to her and kissed her. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Much better, now that you're here," she said, placing her flute in her pocket before raising her hand to touch his cheek. He placed his hand over hers. "I feel better after that bath. I think the hot water has gotten rid of most of the aches."

Chiaki smiled. "You look so much better," he said. Her skin was almost back to its normal colour and her eyes were beginning to sparkle again.

"I missed you," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Even though you were just down the corridor, I missed you."

"I missed you too." He touched her forehead with his own and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I could stay like this."

"Me too, but," he sighed, "I think we should get up. You need to eat something and I think Genta might have a stroke or something if he doesn't see you soon."

Kotoha let out a small laugh and opened her eyes. "Okay." She lowered her hand and turned it so that she was holding onto his.

Chiaki stood up, taking her with him. He put his other arm around her to support her and led her to the main room. The other four Shinkengers were still sat there.

"Koto-chan!" Genta leapt up and pulled Kotoha into a hug, knocking Chiaki off balance slightly.

"Oww," Kotoha groaned.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Genta cried, pushing her away from him slightly as he realised that she was still in some pain from her injuries.

"No, it's alright," Kotoha replied, touching Genta's arm in a reassuring manner.

"You really should be more careful," Ryunosuke said.

"I know! I'm sorry!" He moved Kotoha over to the bench and sat her down, using more care than was necessary. She looked at Chiaki who was sat opposite her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better," Takeru said, distracting her from Chiaki.

"Yes, thank you, Tono-sama." A Kuroko appeared and placed some food next to her. "Thank you," she said. She picked up her chopsticks and began to slowly eat her breakfast, trying to ignore the five pairs of eyes that were watching her. When she had finished, the Kuroko took the tray of food away and she thanked them again. She lifted her eyes to see that they were all still watching her. She looked out of the window and sighed. Even though she was so happy and relieved to back, she didn't them to be treating her like she was an invalid. She didn't want her every move to be watched.

"Chiaki," she said, "will you help me outside?"

"Sure." He went over to her and helped her up.

"We'll be back in a minute," Kotoha told the others, who had all risen slightly as though they were going to go too. They sat back down, all of them, except Mako, with confused looks.

"She will be alright, won't she?" Genta asked, once Kotoha and Chiaki were out of sight.

"She'll be fine," Takeru replied.

"So why won't she let us come too?" Ryunosuke wondered. "It's like she doesn't want to be with us."

"I think," Mako said, "for now she just really needs Chiaki."

XxX

Kotoha led Chiaki out into the garden. She sat on the grass, pulling him down with her. She relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he begun, but she interrupted him.

"I know. I know you're all worried about me. But how am I supposed to get better if all anyone does is worry. I want to be treated like I used to be."

"You're right," Chiaki said.

"That's why I had to get out of there. They keep looking at me as though I'm about to break." She sighed. "I wish things were back the way they were."

"It will be. We'll defeat DayuKage and Gedoushuu." She lifted her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "And then we can-" But he was cut off by Takeru calling out from the veranda.

"Chiaki!" Both Chiaki and Kotoha turned. "DayuKage's reappeared."

"Right." He stood up, helping Kotoha up as he did so.

Takeru paused. "I think it would be best if Kotoha stayed here."

"What?"

"We can't risk the Gedoushuu getting hold of her again. She stays," he ordered. He then ran back into the mansion. They watched as he joined the other Shinkengers, before they all ran off.

Chiaki looked at her, "Kotoha," he began.

She shook her head. "No, go." Holding onto his shoulders and pushing herself up, she kissed him lightly.

Chiaki made to leave but then stopped and thought about it. This was exactly what she had just been on about. He didn't want her to go, but at the same time, he felt that she had right and anyway, he was going to be there and he wouldn't let DayuKage go anywhere near her. He turned back around, facing her. She had an uncertain look on her face.

"Here," he rummaged though his pocket, pulling out her Shodophone. He held it out to her. "I've been looking after this for you."

She took it, smiling. "Thank you."

Chiaki turned around and crouched down. "Get on, I'll carry you." Kotoha placed her arms around his neck and he stood up, carrying her piggy-back style, running out of the garden after the others and towards DayuKage.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter is incredibly long! It sort of got away from me ^_^

Anyway, Chiaki and Kotoha finally got together! And if it seems like it happened earlier than you thought, I agree. I had orginally planned for it to happen later, but this was the direction in which this chapter went, so...

Anyway, once again, please read and review ^_^


	9. Act IX

**_Fated: Act IX_**

Chiaki determinedly carried Kotoha all the way to the docks where, a Kuroko had informed them, DayuKage was. He ignored her protests that he shouldn't carry her all of the way, stating that she would need all of her available strength, just in case. They never discussed the 'just in case', both of them knowing that DayuKage will more than likely make a play for her. As he ran, Chiaki remembered the last time he had carried her like he was now. Back then they were only just getting to know each other. He thought about how much time had passed since; they had gone from being strangers to friends to now, a couple. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the 'being a couple' aspect. He knew that they would have to inform the others about their relationship, something he knew he definitely wasn't looking forward to doing. He could already imagine their reactions. Takeru would be furious and disapprove while Ryunosuke would completely overreact and be judgmental, accusing him of taking advantage of her. Genta, he honestly had no idea how he would react, but hoped that since he treated Kotoha like a little sister, he's reaction would be in a similar vain to Mako's, whom he knew would approve, if she didn't already know.

"Chiaki," Kotoha said over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, DayuKage-"

"I'll protect you," he said, interrupting her, since he knew what she was going to ask. "She wouldn't take you back. I promise," he reassured her.

"I know. I think, I think I just needed to hear you say it."

"I know." At that moment, all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and keep her safe, but getting to the docks was more important. They both needed to know what it was that DayuKage really wanted.

They arrived at the docks and Chiaki stopped running when DayuKage and the other Shinkengers came into view. They were locked in some form of discussion, but from where they were, they couldn't hear what was being said. DayuKage was standing leisurely, while the Shinkengers stood in a way so that they were ready for a fight. Kotoha slid off of his back, but kept hold of his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Now that she was off his back, he felt quite exhausted from running and carrying her, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"I need to do this," she replied, looking at DayuKage. "I need to know why."

He nodded once and together they walked forwards, Chiaki just in front of her.

"-you really should just hand her back over," they heard DayuKage say, "she is a pitiful creature who must be punished for the wounds inflicted upon my mistress."

Chiaki snarled at her words and Kotoha applied pressure to his arm, telling him to calm down, though she was also fighting with her own emotions at DayuKage's words.

"We will never give her back," Takeru replied.

Mako took a small step forward. "What do you mean? What is it that Kotoha did to Dayu?"

DayuKage let out a scornful laugh. "You don't know?" She saw Chiaki and Kotoha approach and turned so that she was looking directly at them. The other Shinkengers also turned, surprised to see their comrades standing there.

"Can't you guys follow orders?" Takeru groaned.

"She has a right to be here," Chiaki said. He turned to DayuKage. "You were saying? How is it exactly that she's hurt Dayu?"

DayuKage stepped towards them and the other Shinkengers rushed over standing in front of them, they pulled out their Shinkenmarus, taking a protective stance in front of the pair. DayuKage continued to walk towards them; she raised her shamisen, pointing it at Kotoha, who clung to Chiaki more.

"She," hissed DayuKage, "she is the reason my mistress is in agony. She must pay." She noted the bandages visible on her. "My mistress hadn't finished. Those wounds you currently bear will be nothing compared to what she now has planned for you. You will regret ever crossing her."

A flash of memory shot into Kotoha's mind as she remembered being pinned against the wall and Dayu carefully cutting her cheek, the smile on the Gedoushuu's face as she inflicted as much pain as she could. Kotoha raised her hand towards her bandaged cheek, shaking. As she moved her hand, DayuKage saw Kotoha's flute sticking out of her pocket. "Is that it? Is that what you use to torture my mistress?" she gasped.

Everyone turned and faced Kotoha, who, still holding on to Chiaki, lowered her hand and took the flute out holding it in her hand, shaking even more. _Is this it?_ She thought. _Is my flute the whole reason that this has happened?_ "What do you mean?" she whispered.

DayuKage stopped walking, but kept her shamisen held out. They all now looked at her. "That flute, the sound it produces, it causes my mistress immense pain. I was created to seek out the creator and bring it back for my mistress to destroy. I must take back what now belongs to her."

Kotoha shook uncontrollably. She dropped the flute as though it had burned her. It clattered to the floor and she raised her hand to her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. Her grip on Chiaki's arm tightened as she tried to stabilise herself.

"How is that possible?" Chiaki asked. "How could Kotoha's music reach Dayu in the Sanzu River?"

DayuKage looked past him at Kotoha. She searched her, her eyes resting on how Kotoha was holding onto Chiaki, how he was standing in front of her, protecting her. She then remembered how, since this whole episode had started, it had always been them two. They had been together when she had captured Kotoha, he had been the one to find where she was and rescue her and now, they had come together, separate from the others and the way in which they were standing. _How could I and my mistress have missed it? It's so obvious!_

"I see," DayuKage hissed. "There is something there. Something that my mistress despises completely; something passionate and caring, sweet and tender. The one thing that can hurt her in a way nothing else can. I see it now. My mistress will be most interested in this." She took a step back so that she was standing over a crack and disappeared down it, leaving behind a bunch of incredibly confused Shinkengers.

As soon as DayuKage vanished, Kotoha sank to the ground, breathing heavily. She stared blindly at her flute. Chiaki crouched down next to her.

"Kotoha, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know," she whispered. "I had no idea."

"You disobeyed by orders," Takeru said. "I told you not to come."

Chiaki looked up at him, frowning. "She had every right to be here."

"You risked her life. You're lucky things turned out this way, Chiaki."

"Lucky?" He made to stand, but Kotoha placed her hand on top of his, stopping him.

Mako stood between them. "What's done is done." She faced Takeru. "But I agree with Chiaki; she has a right to be here, regardless."

"What I don't understand is," Ryunosuke said, pacing up and down in a thoughtful manner, "how is that Kotoha's flute is able to hurt Dayu? I know DayuKage mentioned something about feelings, but I don't understand." He stopped pacing and looked at Chiaki and Kotoha. He pointed a finger at them. "I think she was talking about you two."

"He's right. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Takeru asked. Both Chiaki and Kotoha determinedly looked away.

"That's not important right now," Mako interrupted. "I think for now we should all head back to the mansion and decide what to do next."

"I agree," Genta agreed. "With DayuKage gone there's nothing more we can do here." He crouched in front of Kotoha and picked up her flute, holding it out to her. "Here."

Kotoha stared at the flute. She shook her head violently. "I can't."

"Huh? Koto-chan, this is your flute, your passion."

"No, I can't. How can I knowing that my music is the reason this has happened?" Her voice broke as she moved her hand over her face, reminding them of her injuries.

"Koto-chan," Genta sighed, unsure of what to do. He looked at Chiaki, who was now helping her up.

"Look after it for now," Chiaki told him. He wasn't overly surprised by Kotoha's reaction. Genta nodded and placed it in his pocket. "Come on." He put his arm around her in order to keep her steady as they walked back with the others. None of them said anything, they were all shocked by DayuKage's revelation and now there was the mystery of how Kotoha's music was able to affect Dayu and Takeru knew that both Chiaki and Kotoha were hiding something from him. He walked behind them, watching, but from where he was all he could see were two friends, though he was determined to find out what was going on.

XxX

The six of them arrived back at the Shiba mansion together. Once they were inside, Kotoha excused herself, saying that she was tired and Chiaki escorted her back to her room, a Kuroko following them, while the remaining four filed into the main room.

"How did it go, Tono?" Hikoma asked once Takeru had settled himself in his designated seat.

"Not particularly well," he replied. "We did, however, find out why Dayu wants Kotoha so badly."

"Oh?"

"Her flute. When she plays, somehow it affects Dayu, causing her pain," Takeru explained. He paused, then added, "But I think there's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"DayuKage said that there was something in Kotoha's music that was able to hurt her in a way nothing else could."

"Really?" Hikoma didn't look overly surprised at Takeru's words. He thought for a moment before excusing himself.

"What is going on?" Ryunosuke said, frustrated.

Genta took the flute out of his pocket and studied it. "It looks like a normal flute." He sighed and sunk to the floor, still looking at the flute. "I still don't get how Koto-chan's music could have hurt Dayu," he said, shaking his head slowly.

"We don't, but I'm starting to have a feeling that Chiaki and Kotoha may," Takeru replied. "There's more to this than those two are letting on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Mako stayed silent.

XxX

Chiaki knocked on Kotoha's door. It slid open and a Kuroko emerged. He turned and bowed to Kotoha and then to Chiaki before he left. Chiaki entered the room to see that she was lying on her tatami, her head propped up by a few pillows.

"Hey," he said, sliding her door closed.

"Hi." She adjusted herself so that she was sat up more.

"Are you alright?" he asked, indicating to the Kuroko that had just left.

"I'm fine," she replied, a small smile on her face. "Just a bit tired."

Chiaki sat next to her and took her hand in his before gently kissing her knee. "I'm glad." He then kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he saw that she was silently crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"I can't believe that this all happened just because of me playing my flute," she said quietly. "But I don't understand, how could it have affected Dayu like that? I mean all the times before, my music never hurt her then, so why now?"

Chiaki sighed as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "I think I have an idea."

"Y-you do?"

He nodded. "I was thinking about it on the way back. DayuKage said that there was something in your music that damaged Dayu in a way nothing else could. She also said there was something that was passionate and caring. I think she meant that it damaged Dayu because the person playing was in love. You were in love."

She stared at him, speechless. "I remember," she said eventually, her voice barely a whisper, "I remember Mako saying something about Dayu, that when she was in her dream, what she saw, she said that Dayu had killed the one person she loved above all others because he didn't love her back and that it turned her into a Gedoushuu." She looked up at him. "But my love is reciprocated, is that why I was able to hurt Dayu, because you love me?"

"I think so."

Kotoha felt an involuntary shiver run through her entire body. She moved closer to Chiaki, for warmth or comfort, she wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, holding her closer.

"I just thought," she began, her voice trembling slightly with nerves as she thought about what to say next, "what if the only way to end this is for us to stop loving each other." Tears filled her eyes again as she looked up at him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "But I don't want to stop loving you. I can't stop."

Chiaki touched her forehead with his own. "I can't either."

She blinked her tears away, determined not to cry again. "We're going to have to tell them, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Chiaki replied, know that she was talking about having to reveal their relationship to Takeru and the others. "Takeru's already beginning to suspect there's something going with us."

"I don't want to tell them," Kotoha said quietly. "I just want it to be us, but..."

"They need to know how you were able to damage Dayu and that'll mean we'll have to tell them that we love each other," Chiaki finished.

Kotoha shook again. "I'm scared. I'm scared to tell them. I'm scared of what their reactions will be, what they'll say, do."

"Me too," he admitted.

There was a knock on the door and it slid open to reveal the Kuroko who had been standing guard. Kotoha nodded, allowing him access. He quickly walked over, knelt beside the pair and whispered that dinner was ready. Kotoha thanked him and he left, bowing as he did so.

"We won't say anything yet," Chiaki said, looking at Kotoha's worried face. She nodded. He helped her and together they walked to the main room. It was deserted apart from Takeru who was sat with his eyes closed.

"Tono-sama?"

His eyes still closed, Takeru replied, "Chiaki, Kotoha, take a seat."

The couple sat side by side in front of him. They exchanged weary looks. Takeru then opened his eyes and stared at them. A couple of Kurokos then entered placing food in between the trio.

"Uh, where are the others?" Chiaki asked.

"I have sent them away for the evening. I wish to talk to the two of you alone."

Chiaki and Kotoha exchanged nervous glances again, both of them instantly losing their appetites. Takeru also disregarded his food as he watched their reactions. Chiaki and Kotoha looked back at Takeru, wondering what it was that he wanted to discuss.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked Kotoha.

"Better, thank you Tono-sama," she replied.

"How are you coping with what DayuKage told us?"

Kotoha paused, then said, "I don't know. I don't understand how my flute was able to affect Dayu."

"Really?" Takeru didn't look convinced and he watched as Kotoha's eyes flickered towards Chiaki for a brief moment.

Chiaki, who had also seen her look, asked, "Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe, but first there's something that we need to talk about."

Kotoha's face paled slightly and she felt slightly sick. She was beginning to have an idea as to what Takeru wanted to talk to them about. She had to resist the temptation to look at Chiaki, fearing that now even the slightest movement or look towards him would give her away. Instead, she stared at Takeru, determined not to break.

"It appears to me that some things have come to light in recent events, most notably the interaction between the two of you and I have to the conclusion that there is something more going on between you both." He stopped talking and watched them. They had both paled and were looking nervous.

"What are you on about?" Chiaki eventually asked.

"I had an interesting discussion with Jii just before you two arrived. He told me a bit about Dayu's past and he seems to be under the impression that Kotoha was able to injure Dayu in the way she was because of her feelings." Neither Chiaki nor Kotoha could resist looking at each other, both of their faces filled with worried anticipation that they had been found out. "I don't know if you're familiar with Dayu's history," Takeru continued, "but she murdered someone she loved because he didn't love her back and according to Jii, Kotoha was able to hurt Dayu because when she played she was in love and that was made stronger because, even if it was unknown to her, that love was reciprocated." He stood up and walked past them. "I need to know, is Jii's theory correct?"

Kotoha looked over to Chiaki, her fear clearly visible. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. He nodded at her before moving back.

"It is," Kotoha said, her voice barely a whisper.

Takeru spun around, facing them, and they braced themselves. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Tono-sama," Kotoha cried. She began to shake and Chiaki moved so that he was next to her.

"Kotoha," he said, holding her in an attempt to calm her. He looked up at Takeru and saw his fury. "So now you know."

"When? How did this happen?"

"What did you expect? We're human. We care about each other," Chiaki replied.

"Not this. I should have been more careful, prevented this," Takeru replied, talking more to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Kotoha asked, looking up at him, her eyes red and filling with tears.

Takeru looked at them both and was suddenly torn. _I can't allow their relationship to continue, they're vassals, comrades after all, they're not supposed to fall in love_, he thought, _but it's pretty obvious that they care about each other a lot. Chiaki, after all went through a lot just to get her back, and she depends on him, those feelings aren't going to go away. If I do end their relationship, they may be more susceptible to being attacked and let their guard down as they won't be in control of their emotions, but they've kept this hidden without any of us knowing and still fought as they should_... he sighed. "I'm not going to be able to keep you two apart, am I." Both Chiaki and Kotoha looked at him, surprised. "I can see that you two care about each other too much for me to interfere." He looked at Chiaki. "I trust that you'll keep her safe."

"Takeru," Chiaki said, surprised that they were being given his approval.

"Tono-sama, thank you," Kotoha said, bowing her head.

"But for now, I don't think any of the others should know," Takeru said, before leaving the room.

Chiaki and Kotoha turned to face each other, still surprised by Takeru's reaction. They looked at each other, before smiling. Kotoha then leaned up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe that just happened," Chiaki laughed.

"Me neither." Kotoha smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Chiaki placed his hand over hers and caressed it with his thumb. He then leaned in and kissed her.

XxX

Takeru watched from around the corner. He leaned against the wall and turned his head, facing Hikoma.

"Did I do the right thing?"

Hikoma looked at him. "You did. It's obvious now that they love each other and nothing either of us could say would change that."

"But I'm going to guess that DayuKage has also worked it out and that'll mean that Dayu will know by now."

"Probably."

Takeru looked back round to see that Chiaki and Kotoha were now both eating. "She's been through a lot and now that Dayu knows, she'll try even harder to get her."

"Chiaki will protect her," Hikoma said.

"I know, but I worried as to what lengths Dayu will go to."

XxX

DayuKage screamed as she was thrown against the wall. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You failed me again!" Dayu screeched. "First you let her escape and then you fail to recapture and kill her!"

"Mistress, please," DayuKage begged, "please."

"I will not tolerate failure!" She raised her shamisen and pulled on the top of the handle revealing the sword hidden within it. She pointed the sword at DayuKage. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't cut you down where you are."

"No wait!" DayuKage screamed. "I know how that lowly human was able to hurt you!"

Dayu swung the sword, stopping just before it hit DayuKage's head. She lowered it. "Tell me."

"She-she's in love," DayuKage gasped.

"What?"

"That's how her music was able to hurt you. She's in love," she looked up at her mistress, "and that love is reciprocated."

Dayu dropped the sword and caressed her shamisen. It let out an eerily cry. "I see," she said. "She is able to hurt me because her feelings, her love, is shared with another. The type of love that I never got to feel." Pure hatred and anger filled her. "I will put a stop to that!"

From her place on the floor, DayuKage couldn't resist a smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, they finally found out why Dayu wants to hurt Kotoha so much.

I really struggled with aspects of this chapter, particually when Takeru finds out. I wanted to write more and have him more disapproving, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Also, this could have been better if I re-read it again, but my dog died today and I just wanted to get this up out of the way.


	10. Act X

**_Fated: Act X_**

Kotoha entered her room and slid the door closed. She was alone, Chiaki having been called away to a late training session. She gasped upon seeing her flute lying on her tatami. _Genta must have asked a Kuroko to put this here for me_, she thought, knowing that no one except the Kurokos and now Chiaki would enter her room without her permission. She stood and stared at it. Despite knowing that it was her feelings rather than her music that had affected Dayu, she still couldn't bring herself to touch it, even though deep down she longed to play it again. She took a cautious step forward, trembling slightly. _Of all places, why did they have to leave it there?_ she wondered, wishing that they had put the flute somewhere else. She crouched on her tatami in front of it. _It looks so harmless. I still can't believe that this is how I was able to hurt Dayu_. She reached out to touch it, but a knock on her door made her jump and she quickly withdrew her hand. A Kuroko slid the door open, walked over and knelt next to her. He whispered that it was time to change her bandages and she nodded, following him out of the room without glancing back.

XxX

Chiaki stood outside in the garden, practicing along with the other Shinkengers. He had groaned at the lateness of the hour, but knew that they all needed to train for when Dayu and her shadow, DayuKage, appeared. He also had a suspicion that Takeru wanted to keep him and Kotoha separated, at least some of the time, in light of their revelation. Despite having been given his approval, Chiaki had a feeling that Takeru didn't want the two of them to become more attached. _Either that or he's keeping us apart so the others don't figure it out_, he thought, hoping that it was the latter. He sat on the edge of the veranda, watching the others spar against each other, Takeru with Mako and Ryunosuke with Genta, his own sparring partner somewhere in the mansion and he wished that he was with her rather than out here.

"Chiaki." A voice cut across his thoughts. He looked up to see Takeru addressing him. "Swap with Mako."

Mako walked over and sat next to him. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, making him look at her. She gave him a small smile and nod before he picked up his kendo stick and approached Takeru.

"You cannot let your mind become distracted in battle," Takeru said, taking up his stance. "You must remain focused."

_Easier said than done_, Chiaki thought frowning, as he too took up a stance. _It's not every day that the woman you love is the sole target._

Takeru moved his kendo stick, swiping at Chiaki, who blocked it, pushing him back. Takeru made another swipe, this time from the other side, only to have it blocked again. _I have to beat him,_ Chiaki thought, parrying Takeru's attacks. _I have to beat him and prove that I can still fight and win without being distracted, that my feelings for Kotoha make me stronger. I have to win!_

Like Mako, Genta and Ryunosuke had also stopped practicing and were watching the two. They walked over and sat next to Mako on the veranda.

"Wow, who do you think will win?" Genta asked, watching them, neither giving any advantage.

"Tono of course," Ryunosuke replied confidently.

"I don't know," Mako said, tilting her head to one side slightly. "Chiaki appears to be very determined."

They continued to watch as Takeru pushed Chiaki back, despite his blows being continuously blocked. Takeru changed tactic and aimed for Chiaki's head, who ducked and spun around so that he was now behind Takeru, making the Shiba head stumble slightly.

"Damn," Ryunosuke muttered. "Chiaki might actually win!"

Using Takeru's moment of unbalance to his advantage, Chiaki placed his kendo stick on Takeru's shoulder, pressing it against his neck. "Do you concede?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder at the edge of the kendo stick then up at Chiaki's still determined face. He lifted his arms and dropped his kendo stick. "I concede," he said, admitting his defeat.

Chiaki removed his kendo stick and smiled. _I did it! I actually beat Takeru!_

"Here." Chiaki looked up to see Takeru hand him a towel. "Well done," he said as Chiaki took the towel. Takeru then patted him on the shoulder. "I am beginning to have confidence in you now that you will not become distracted in our upcoming battles." He said this quietly so that the others, who were approaching the pair, couldn't hear.

"Eh, thanks," Chiaki replied, wiping his face with the towel. _At least he's beginning to see that mine and Kotoha's relationship won't be a problem_.

"I can't believe you actually won!" Ryunosuke spluttered upon reaching them.

"Well done," Mako said, a smile visible on her face.

"Yeah, well done, but Take-chan," Genta said turning to Takeru, "what happened?"

Takeru shrugged. "Chiaki fought well." He started to head back towards the mansion. "It's getting late. I suggest we all get some rest."

"Finally," Chiaki said, running over and leaping onto the veranda. He was about to enter the mansion, but Takeru placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Don't spend to long with her," he said quietly, knowing where Chiaki was heading. "I need both of you fully awake and focused."

Chiaki felt some redness creep into his cheeks at his words, slightly embarrassed that he was so easily read, but he nodded before entering the mansion.

"Yo, Take-chan, where's he going?" Genta asked, standing next to him.

"Where do you think, to see Kotoha," Ryunosuke replied, exasperated. He then also turned to Takeru. "Tono, have you been successful in discovering what is going on between them?"

Takeru said nothing as he walked quickly into the mansion, Mako just behind him. Ryunosuke and Genta exchanged looks of confusion before following.

XxX

There was a gentle knock on Kotoha's door. She got up from against the wall where she had been sitting and slid the door open. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Chiaki standing there, leaning lazily against the frame still dressed in his training clothes.

"Hey," he said, giving her a crooked smile and a wave, noticing that she was dressed in her pyjamas.

"Hi," she replied, standing to one side, allowing him to enter her room. "How was training?"

Chiaki entered the room before replying. "Good," he said, turning round so that he was facing her. "I actually beat Takeru."

"Really? You actually beat Tono-sama?" Kotoha asked, sliding the door closed.

"Yep. I think he's starting to get that we can be together and not let it interfere with our duties as Shinkengers."

"Good, that's good," Kotoha replied, her voice faltering slightly and she lowered her head.

"What is it?" Chiaki walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, slowly lifting them so that she was looking at him.

She lifter her hand and placed it against his cheek. "It's just... I'm scared." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm scared of what will happen with Dayu and DayuKage. I'm scared of what will happen when the others find out about us. I know you said that Tono-sama was starting to come round, but what about Ryuu-san and Genta, I'm scared of what'll happen. I'm scared that you'll be taken away from me." Tears began to sting her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them away.

"Hey, hey," Chiaki said in a soothing voice in an attempt to calm her. "That's not going to happen, alright. I'm not going to let Dayu and DayuKage get you and I'm not going to let what anyone says about us get in the way of how I feel. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, okay." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, reinforcing his statement. "Okay?" he asked once he had pulled away.

Kotoha nodded. "Okay," she said quietly.

Chiaki glanced out the window quickly then said, "I'd better get going. Takeru said that I shouldn't spend too long with you tonight. He wants us well rested for tomorrow."

His words made her freeze as he headed for the door. "No, wait," she said, beginning to panic. "I-I don't want you to leave."

"Kotoha." He walked back over to her and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Please. I need you to stay with me."

Chiaki sighed. He kept forgetting that she had been though a lot. Even though her pain was visible through her bandages, he kept forgetting that she had also been affected mentally. _Anyway_, he thought, _what's more important, following Takeru's orders or staying with your girlfriend because she needs you_. It wasn't hard to decide as he placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Of course I'll stay."

She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Once she had let go, she lead him over to her tatami but stopped upon seeing her flute still sitting on her pillow. Chiaki followed her gaze.

"You still can't-?" he began, but she shook her head quickly, stopping him from completing his question. He bent down and picked the flute up before placing it on her bedside table, hoping that once this was all over she would play it again. _I really miss listening to her play_, he thought, touching the flute lightly, before turning back around. He waited until she was wrapped up under her blanket before lying next to her. She then adjusted herself so that her head was resting on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. He gently kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Kotoha," he said quietly and the two of them lay there, eventually falling asleep.

XxX

"Shitari!" Dayu screamed.

"Ah, Dayu, you called?" Shitari appeared behind her on the Rokumon Junk. She spun around to face him. Upon seeing the look of anger and frustration on her face, he sighed. "You have worked out how the Earth Samurai was able to inflict hurt upon you."

"Did you know?" she hissed angrily. She pointed her shamisen at him.

"Put that away," Shitari said, and she lowered her shamisen slightly. "It took me some time, but yes. I came to the conclusion that the only way in which damage could be inflicted upon you from the human world was if they had feelings that you cannot bear." He shuffled closer to her. "What do you intend to do?"

"I know whom it is that reciprocates her love. I will make them both pay. I will do whatever it takes."

Shitari sighed. "What about Doukoku. Do you intend to inform him of your plans?"

"No. As long as I create enough screams to fill the Sanzu River Doukoku will not care what I do."

"I don't know. You're going after the Shinkengers directly-"

"Which will create more screams," Dayu interrupted. She was starting to get annoyed. "The screams of the Shinkengers is more than that of a normal, measly human."

Shitari sighed again. "If you say so. Anyway, what is it you wished to see me about?"

"I need you to make DayuKage stronger."

"Stronger? Why?"

"Stop asking questions! Just do what I ask!"

"Fine, fine," Shitari replied, knowing that it wasn't good to get on Dayu's bad side. "Where is she?"

"I'm here." DayuKage appeared on the deck and stood next to her mistress, facing her. "What is it you require of me?"

"Shitari here is going to make you stronger."

"Stronger? Why? Surely I am capable of defeating the Shinkengers as I am."

"I'm not taking any chances. Many Ayakashi before you have said such words and all of them have been defeated. I want you to be as powerful as you possibly can when you destroy them."

DayuKage bowed. "Yes, Mistress."

Shitari shuffled over to the Ayakashi. "This will take but a moment," he said, though he still sounded slightly reluctant, but Dayu chose to ignore it as he started to chant in the strange language she had heard when he had created DayuKage. His chanting became quicker and he lifted his staff, striking DayuKage in the chest with it. There was a flash of red light that filled the room, blinding them momentarily. DayuKage let out a shrill scream as she withered in pain before the light disappeared and she fell to the floor, breathing heavily. "It is done."

Dayu smiled. "Good. Now, to make that Shinkenger pay for everything she has done."

XxX

Chiaki awoke the following morning feeling more awake and refreshed than he had the previous morning, since this time Kotoha had only woken in shock twice and since she hadn't screamed either of those times, he was able to quickly reassure her that she was safe, without any interruptions from the others or the Kuroko, before they fell asleep again.

He looked across at Kotoha who was still fast asleep next to him. Her features were peaceful and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked asleep as well as awake. _How did I get so lucky_? He thought, sitting up. He looked down at his attire and remembered what Takeru had said to him the previous night. _Damn, I'd better get changed before Takeru sees me still dressed like this_. Regretfully, he carefully got up, trying not to disturb Kotoha as he slid out of her room. _I'll have to be quick in case she wakes up and sees that I'm not there_. He carefully slid her door closed and turned to walk to his room, instead, walking in to Takeru.

"Chiaki!" he gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I-uh," he didn't know what to say.

"Why are you still dressed in your training clothes?" He paused for a moment, his eyes glancing at Kotoha's closed door. "You stayed here last night, didn't you? Right after I told you not to."

"What if I did? It's not like we did anything," Chiaki replied, his temper rising.

"You are supposed to follow my orders!" Takeru replied, raising his voice.

"What was I supposed to do? She needed me to stay and you should be grateful that I did. If I hadn't then all of us might have had a restless night."

"That is not the point. I specifically told you not to stay with her last night and now-"

"Stop it!" Mako's voice suddenly hissed startling the pair. They turned to face her. "Stop it," she said again, "arguing's not going to solve anything."

"But-" Takeru began, but she cut him off.

"Chiaki, go and get changed and you," she turned to face Takeru, "you will calm down and when Chiaki gets back we're going to talk this through and sort it out." Chiaki was about to say something but Mako held up her hand, stopping him. "Go and get changed," she told him and he nodded before rushing down the corridor to his room. She turned back to face Takeru, "Come with me," she said.

Takeru swallowed before following her. He knew better than to get her riled up, especially this early in the morning.

"What is going on?" she asked, leading him out into the garden.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid, Takeru," Mako said, turning around to face him. "Why are you so mad at Chiaki?"

"It's not my place to say and anyway, it's got nothing to do with you."

Mako frowned. "Nothing to do with me? It hasn't got anything to do with him spending the night in Kotoha's room, has it?"

"I-uh-I-" Takeru stuttered. "It's got nothing to do with you," he said again folding his arms across his chest.

Mako sighed. "I know what's going on between the two of them," she said.

He lowered his arms and stared at her, his mouth open slightly. "You know?"

Mako couldn't resist but smile. "Like I said, I'm not stupid. I saw how those two felt about each other long before they did."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course. I take it you're not, or you're not sure how you should feel about it."

Takeru sighed. She could always read him so easily. "What do you think?"

"I'm happy for them," she replied. "It's pretty obvious that those two love each other and you know he's not going to take advantage of her, so what's the problem?"

"The problem? They're samurais. They aren't supposed to fall in love."

Mako didn't look satisfied with his answer. "Okay, so what's _your_ problem?"

Takeru paused and thought for a moment. "I'm worried that they'll become distracted during battle," he eventually said. "Especially if Dayu has realised how Kotoha was able to hurt her. She'll probably be more determined to get her than before and as a result, they may lose their judgment."

"I see and do you have any evidence to support this?" Mako asked, crossing her arms.

"Yesterday. I said that she was to stay at the mansion but he brought her to hear what DayuKage had to say and then I told him after training that he wasn't to spend long with her and instead I discover that he spent the night in her room. They disobeyed my orders. Twice!"

"I see." She nodded her head, knowingly. "Okay, put yourself in their shoes. Would you have done anything differently?"

Takeru lowered his head again. He didn't notice a now properly clothed Chiaki or a now awake Kotoha appear on the veranda. Mako nodded to them to stay and listen.

"I guess not," he admitted, lifting his head to look at Mako.

Mako smiled. "Then what's your problem?"

"I haven't got one, I guess," he replied. "Just as long as they remember their duty and don't become distracted."

"Oh, Tono-sama, really?" Takeru jumped and turned to see Kotoha jumping off of the veranda and running over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said.

"Uh, Kotoha, do you really think you should be doing that?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tono-sama." She stepped away from him and bowed apologetically.

"That's not what I meant," he replied as Chiaki also jumped off the veranda and stood next to her.

"I don't understand," she said.

"I mean you're not fully healed," he said, gesturing to her leg. All four of them looked down to see a thin red line appear through the knee of her pyjama bottoms.

"Oh," Kotoha cried. "I forgot."

"Come on," Mako said, placing her arm around her. "Let's go and change it." She led Kotoha back into the mansion, leaving Chiaki and Takeru in the garden.

"Thank you," Chiaki said. "I know yesterday you weren't sure, but, thank you. She really needed to hear that."

Takeru nodded back. "Just make sure you take care of her," he said, heading back into the mansion.

"You know I will," Chiaki replied, following him.

XxX

Takeru and Chiaki entered the main room to see Ryunosuke already sat there, waiting.

"Tono." He leapt to feet and bowed as Takeru walked past him and sat in his seat. "Where are the girls?"

"They will be here shortly," Takeru replied, as both Chiaki and Ryunosuke also sat down.

"Good, I'm starving." Ryunosuke patted his knees excitedly.

As they waited, the Kurokos appeared with their breakfast. They placed the trays on the floor and left.

"Come on," Ryunosuke muttered, becoming impatient as he looked at his food.

"Where's Genta?" Chiaki asked, breaking the silence that had formed, aside from Ryunosuke's impatient mutterings.

"He went to check on his cart and DaiGoyou," Ryunosuke replied. "He hasn't been there in a couple of days, what with everything that's been going on."

Chiaki nodded in response, before sighing.

Footsteps could be heard and the three of them turned to see Mako and Kotoha enter the room. Kotoha was now dressed and was being supported by Mako slightly as she limped. Chiaki stood up and took her from Mako, helping her to sit down, whist Mako went and sat next to Ryunosuke.

"Kotoha, how are you feeling today?" Ryunosuke asked, making a start on his breakfast.

"Much better, thank you, Ryuu-san," she replied, swiftly looking at Chiaki, who smiled to himself.

"Good, good." He turned to Takeru. "Have you thought of how Kotoha's flute was able to hurt Dayu?"

Chiaki, Kotoha and Mako all stopped eating and looked up at Takeru.

"No, I have not," Takeru replied and the three of them sighed in relief.

"Oh," Ryunosuke sounded disappointed. "What shall we do if Dayu or DayuKage appear today?"

"We will all go and defeat them," Takeru said.

"What? All six of us? Tono, do you really think that's a good idea?" Ryunosuke asked, glancing at Kotoha, which made Chiaki frown.

"Yes. All of us." Takeru turned back to his breakfast, signalling to Ryunosuke that the discussion was over.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and were about to leave the room once the Kurokos had removed the trays when the sukima sensor rang. Takeru quickly crossed over and picked up the slip. He looked at the others. "It's Dayu and DayuKage. Let's go."

They all rushed out of the room, Takeru taking out his Shodophone to call Genta, but not before Chiaki placed his hand on Kotoha's arm stopping her. "It's Dayu, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kotoha looked up at him and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "I have to."

He nodded in response, before taking her hand and following the others out of the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 10 for you. This was actually pretty difficult to write despite the fact that nothing really happens! So, this was just a filler chapter, sadly, but there should be some action in the next one, since they're going up against Dayu and DayuKage... Hmm, I think that'll take me some time to write.

Also, I know that Genta doesn't stay at the mansion or join in when they train (though I wouldn't have thought he'd sleep at his cart), but for the purpose of this, he does. Or you could see the training as a one-off thing, since they're fighting Dayu.

I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that I made a trailer for this story. If you want to watch it, the link is in my profile.

Anyway, until next time, please read & review ^_^


	11. Act XI

_**Fated: Act XI**_

The Shinkengers arrived back at Mount Mitake, where the sukima sensor had detected the presence of both Dayu and DayuKage. Since their arrival at the location, they had been searching cautiously, as there was no sign of either Gedoushuu. As a result of this, there was an air of tension and they had decided against splitting up.

Kotoha clung onto Chiaki's arm for support. The journey had exhausted her a bit, but she didn't want to complain. She also held onto him for reassurance and comfort; holding onto the way she was was the only way she could touch him without Ryunosuke or Genta being giving an indication about or finding out about their relationship, something Takeru had told them they shouldn't do until Dayu and DayuKage had been defeated. They had both agreed, but she was finding it hard now and she just wanted him to hold and kiss her. She looked around at the scenery around her and wondered if they were near the cave in which she had been imprisoned. She also noticed how quiet it was and let out an involuntary shiver.

"Are you alright?" Chiaki quietly asked, having felt her shiver.

She nodded. "It's just, it's so quiet. There aren't even any birds singing."

Chiaki stopped walking to listen. "You're right," he said. "I wonder if that means we're near." He felt Kotoha tremble at the thought and he turned to face her. "We can still go back," he said to her.

"No. No, I'm fine," she replied.

He looked at her, slightly unconvinced by her words, but gave her a reassuring smile before taking her hand in his, their fingers entwined.

"Chiaki," she said quietly, "we shouldn't, Tono-sama said-"

"I don't care," he said, interrupting her. "And anyway, we're only holding hands."

She stared at him and found herself falling into his eyes. Unconsciously, she leant up towards him, tilting her head to one side slightly, keeping her eyes on his.

"What are you two doing?" Ryunosuke suddenly asked, causing them to jump away from each other.

"Its n- I- um," Kotoha stuttered, blushing. "Nothing."

"Really?"

Chiaki put his arm around her and ushered her forwards. "Nothing's going on," he said to Ryunosuke as they walked past him, catching up with the others.

Ryunosuke shook his head. _They couldn't have been about to..._ he thought, watching them join the others. _Tono would never allow it. And anyway, those two? I know they were close before and she's needed his company since he rescued her – not that I know why – but they're not that close and there's no way. Tono would never allow it. _He snorted._ No, I was imagining things_.

"Yo, Ryunosuke, you coming?" Genta called.

Ryunosuke looked over to see that they were all stood waiting for him and putting what he thought he had just seen out of his head, he ran to catch up with them.

"Glad that you decided to join us," Takeru said, frowning.

"Yeah, sorry, I, uh, got distracted," he replied, quickly looking at Chiaki and Kotoha. Chiaki was glaring at him, whist Kotoha was holding onto his arm once more, nervously biting her lip.

Without another word, Takeru turned and headed up the path, followed by the others. Ryunosuke paused for a moment, putting his suspicions to one side before also following.

"This is starting to look familiar," Mako muttered to Takeru.

Takeru looked around and nodded. "Yes. We must be heading back towards the cave where they kept Kotoha."

Hearing Takeru's words, Kotoha's grip on Chiaki's arm tightened. He raised his free hand and placed it on top of hers, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright," he whispered to her. "I'll protect you."

She smiled up at him. "I know."

"So nice of you to finally turn up," a voice said from in front of them.

Kotoha's grip on Chiaki tightened once more as the six of them rushed forward, finding themselves in a clearing. Sat leisurely on top of a large stone boulder was Dayu, her shamisen held lightly in her hand. Upon seeing her, Kotoha's head began to spin and she gripped onto Chiaki even tighter, making him wince slightly. Dayu stood up and jumped off of the boulder, landing perfectly. She straightened herself before taking a step towards them.

"And you're all here too," she said. "All of you." Her eyes rested on Chiaki and Kotoha.

"Where's DayuKage?" Takeru asked, noticing her stare, trying to draw her attention away from the couple.

Her eyes shot towards him. "Around," she said nonchalantly.

At her words, the Shinkengers spread out a bit, covering all directions, keeping a watchful eye out for DayuKage, whist at the same time watching Dayu.

"What do you want?" Takeru then asked.

"What do you think I want?"

"You really think we're going to let you take her again," Genta said, taking a step forward, DaiGoyou held out in front of him.

"What makes you think that I've come for her?"

The six Shinkengers froze. _If she isn't here for Kotoha, than who_? They all thought as they exchanged nervous and worried glances.

Dayu let out a laugh and the noise brought the group back to their senses.

"If you're not here for Kotoha, than who?" Chiaki asked.

Dayu took another step forward, her shamisen raised, pointing it at Chiaki and Kotoha. "You."

Kotoha gasped and they all turned to stare at Chiaki, surprised at Dayu's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean? First you go after Koto-chan and now Chiaki?" Genta said.

"I've come up with a new plan," Dayu said, causally walking up and down in front of them. "You see, it will, what is it you humans say, kill two birds with one stone."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"I am not stupid," she suddenly hissed. "I now know exactly how you," she pointed at Kotoha, whose grip on Chiaki once more tightened as fear began to course through her, "were able to hurt me. I know everything. I am here to take away the person you love and who loves you in return."

Ryunosuke and Genta both stared at Chiaki and Kotoha, surprised. Kotoha's hands had lowered and were now holding on tightly to his hand.

"I knew it!" Ryunosuke muttered under his breath, remembering what he had seen earlier. "I knew there was something going on!" He turned to Takeru. "Tono," he began.

"Leave it," Takeru replied, interrupting Ryunosuke, who instantly fell silent, though Genta still held a look of complete confusion.

"Mako-chan," he whispered, "what's going on?"

"Later," she whispered back.

Genta shook his head slightly, still stunned. _It doesn't make sense,_ he thought. _How had we, I, not realised? Did Take-chan already know? He doesn't seem shocked, neither does Mako-chan. If they knew why did they all keep it a secret?_ He looked over at Chiaki and Kotoha. _Is that why he was so determined to rescue her?_

"Boss, get it together," DaiGoyou said, snapping Genta from his thoughts.

Sensing the momentary confusion in the group, Dayu then took another step forward towards Chiaki and Kotoha, but the four Shinkengers quickly placed themselves in front of the couple, their Shinkenmarus raised.

"You know we're not going to let you take him," Takeru said.

"Do you really think that you can defy me?" Dayu snarled. She turned back to face Chiaki and Kotoha. "I am going to make you suffer what I have suffered," she said to Kotoha.

"No," she whispered, "please."

"Like I said, we're not going to let you take him," Takeru said again, raising his Shinkenmaru higher.

"And like I said, you cannot defy me." Dayu twanged one of her shamisen strings.

Chiaki felt something wrap around his ankle and before he had a chance to say anything, he was pulled to the ground and dragged behind the group.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha cried, stumbling forward. Genta caught her and they all turned to see him being pulled towards DayuKage, who was standing on the pathway behind them, by one of the strings from her shamisen. She lifted him up by his neck and held him tightly against her as she jumped over them, landing next to Dayu. The Shinkengers watched her every movement.

"Mistress."

"Good," Dayu replied as DayuKage took out her sword and held it against Chiaki's neck, stopping him from struggling.

"You bastard," Chiaki spat.

"Ah ah ah." DayuKage pressed her sword closer to his throat.

"Please." Kotoha broke out of Genta's hold and pushed herself forward. "Please, don't. He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Why?" Dayu asked. She approached Chiaki and placed her hand on his cheek, moving his head so that he was facing her. "He's got everything to do with this. I can see what it is about him though. He has a strong will." Her hand moved slowly from his cheek, down his neck and across his chest, resting over his heart. "But," she continued, "it is not enough. He is part of my pain." She began to apply pressure to his chest, her fingers digging through his t-shirt into his skin and he let out a loud cry of pain.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha screamed.

"You bastard," Genta seethed.

Mako gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hands, while Ryunosuke winced as he watched. Takeru was torn. He knew that he needed to act in order to save Chiaki from being tortured, but at the same time didn't want to risk attacking in case Dayu killed him before they had a chance.

"Stop it!" Kotoha screamed and before anyone could stop her, she ran forward and grabbed hold of Dayu's arm, pulling her away from Chiaki, who let out a sharp gasp, blood was slowly seeping through the tears in his t-shirt.

"How dare you!" Dayu snarled, grabbing Kotoha's wrist tightly, causing her to cry out, before throwing her away from her. Kotoha skidded across the ground.

"Kotoha!" Mako called, running over, but before she could reach her, Nanashi appeared, separating Kotoha and Chiaki from the others.

Chiaki felt his Origami crawl out of his pocket, up his side and onto DayuKage's arm.

"Argh!" DayuKage screamed as the Origami bit and clawed at her arm. In her surprise, her grip on Chiaki loosened and he pushed her away, running over to Kotoha. The Origami jumped off of DayuKage and ran over to them.

"Kotoha, are you alright?" Chiaki asked, placing one hand against her cheek and other on her arm.

"I'm fine," she replied, "but what about you?" She placed her hand above the scratches.

"I'll be alright," he replied, putting his Origami back in his pocket. _Thank you_, he thought.

"Sorry to break up your little moment," Dayu said, seething.

Chiaki and Kotoha turned and stood up, facing Dayu and DayuKage, both of whom looked like they were going to explode with rage.

"You, you will both pay," DayuKage hissed.

Chiaki turned and looked at Kotoha, who gave a quick nod, entwining her fingers with his as the both took their shodophones out of their pockets.

"Chiaki, Kotoha! Don't!" Takeru shouted, having seen their movement, realising what they were going to do.

"Do not interfere!" Dayu shouted and with a twang of her shamisen, the Nanashi ran towards the four Shinkengers.

"Ippitsu Soujou!" Takeru, Mako and Ryunosuke shouted, taking out their shodophones and writing their element kanji, transforming into ShinkenRed, ShinkenPink and ShinkenBlue.

"Ikkan Kenjou!" Genta yelled, taking out his Sushichanger and transforming into ShinkenGold.

They held their Shinkenmarus out before running into the onslaught of Nanashi, swiping and parrying attacks, taking down as many as they could. Takeru realised that they had to get rid of the Nanashi as quickly as possible. He placed his Shinken disk on the end of his Shinkenmaru and spun it. "Rekka Daizantou!" he said as it transformed. He held it high above his head, swinging it round before swiping it at the approaching Nanashi, disintegrating them with the flames. The other three took their lead from Takeru and quickly sort to rid themselves of the Nanashi.

"Heaven's Fan!" Mako placed her Shinken disk on the end of her Shinkenmaru, spinning it so that it transformed into her fan. She gracefully moved between the Nanashi, swiping at them as she passed. She then spun herself around a few times, her fan held in front of her, creating a strong wind which she aimed at the remaining Nanashi before her, knocking them back.

Ryunosuke blocked and parried the attacks of the Nanashi. He turned and weaved between them, striking at them as he did so. He took out his Shinken disk, transforming his Shinkenmaru into his Water Arrow. Quickly, he jumped and used a nearby tree as a spring board, propelling himself higher into the air, using his Water Arrow to destroy some of the Nanashi.

Genta was using both his Sakanamaru and DaiGoyou, using the lantern to block an attack whist using his Sakanamaru to slash at his opponents.

"Boss, use me," DaiGoyou said.

"I was getting there," Genta moaned as he placed DaiGoyou directly in front of him. "Hidden Disk fire!"

"Goyou, Goyou!" DaiGoyou cried, firing his attack at the charging Nanashi, knocking them down. "Now use your attack, Boss!"

"I was getting to that!" Genta moaned, letting go of DaiGoyou, who flew to a safe place. He placed his Shinken disk on the end of his Sakanamaru. "Hyaku Mai Oroshi!" He slashed at the approaching Nanashi before sheathing his Sakanamaru. He then turned to face the Nanashi behind him. Genta held his Sakanamaru out at an angle in front of him and ran through them, his Iai attack destroying the Nanashi. As they exploded behind him, the other three arrived next to him. He turned and groaned at the sight of more approaching.

"They keep coming," Mako said, slightly breathless, her Shinkenmaru held out in front of her.

"We have to keep going," Takeru replied.

Ryunosuke nodded in agreement. "We have to hope that Chiaki and Kotoha will be able to hold off those two Gedoushuu long enough for us to get rid of these Nanashi," he said. "Even though neither of them are in physical condition to be able to."

"They're Samurais. They will not fail in their duty," Takeru replied. "But I agree. We need to get through as quickly as possible." He looked at the other three who all nodded. "Let's go." The four Shinkengers once more ran into the onslaught of Nanashi.

XxX

Dayu and DayuKage, meanwhile, focusing solely on Chiaki and Kotoha, held stances as the two Shinkengers wrote the kanji for 'Wood' and 'Earth', transforming into ShinkenGreen and ShinkenYellow.

"Do you really think that's going to make any difference?" DayuKage sneered, letting out a laugh. "We will still kill you."

Kotoha and Chiaki glanced at each other before Kotoha said, "It doesn't matter what happens to us."

Chiaki pulled out his Shinkenmaru, pointing it at the two Gedoushuu. "As long as we stop you," he finished.

DayuKage snorted. She turned to Dayu, "Mistress?"

"Do what you have to," she replied.

"As you wish." DayuKage opened her mouth and dark purple balls shot out of it at the two Shinkengers, who dove out of the way, going in opposite directions as the balls exploded behind them. Simultaneously, they took out their Shinkenmarus before running through the smoke at Dayu and DayuKage.

Dayu quickly pulled out her sword, deflecting the blow from Kotoha's Shinkenmaru with the shamisen, though it made her stagger back slightly. She snarled in rage as she turned and thrust her sword forward only to have it blocked by Kotoha.

"Do you want me to mark your pretty little face more?" Dayu asked, before she quickly swung her shamisen, hoping to catch Kotoha unaware, however she sensed it coming and dodged out of the way, turning and swiping at Dayu's outstretched arm as she did so, catching the Gedoushuu. "You bitch," Dayu hissed, holding her arm, whist Kotoha watched her, her Shinkenmaru held out steadily in front of her. There was a brief moment where the two watched each other, before Dayu threw herself at Kotoha.

XxX

Meanwhile, Chiaki was fighting DayuKage, who, like her mistress, kept trying to catch her opponent off guard by using both her shamisen and sword at the same time, only for Chiaki to dodge and block her every attack. Her attacks became more erratic and she screamed as she slashed at Chiaki only to have it deflected. He spun around and catching DayuKage in the back, causing her to let out a scream of pain.

"How's that for payback?"

DayuKage turned slowly, seething. "You! You'll pay! You'll both pay!" she screamed in rage. She opened her mouth and the dark purple balls once more shot out. He rolled to one side, avoiding the attack, landing next to Kotoha, who had been pushed back by Dayu.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Kotoha replied, breathing heavily.

He reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You ready?"

She nodded and together, they stood up, facing the two Gedoushuu.

"Are you ready to give up and die?" DayuKage asked, her voice still filled with rage.

Chiaki and Kotoha ignored her. Instead they both held their Shinkenmarus out and simultaneously, they placed their Kuma and Saru disks on the hilt of their swords, spinning them.

"Shinkenmaru! Tsuchi no Giri!" Kotoha shouted, moving her Shinkenmaru so that it made out the kanji for 'Earth', before the attack hit Dayu, causing her to fly back and hit a tree.

"Shinkenmaru! Kogarashi no Mai!" Chiaki yelled. The attack threw DayuKage into the rock face. "Yes!"

"Chiaki, Kotoha! Are you two okay?" Mako called, as she, Takeru, Genta and Ryunosuke ran over.

"Of course," Chiaki replied, giving them the thumbs up.

There was a groaning sound and they turned to see Dayu and DayuKage standing up.

"You're all here now," Dayu hissed, still trying to catch her breath as DayuKage stumbled her way over to her mistress. The six Shinkengers meanwhile had all taken out their Shinkenmarus and were facing the two Gedoushuu.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Chiaki."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

They all said their respective roll calls, taking up their stances before Takeru said, "The Samurai Sentai authorised by Providence!"

"Shinkenger! Going forth!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, that may seem like an odd place to leave it, but I had to finish it there, because I need to know how break the connection between Kotoha and Dayu. Since I'm struggling with coming up with an idea, any suggestions would be helpful. If you've got an idea, either say if you review or send me a PM. Thanks.

Oh, I decided to put 'Onajiku' instead of 'the same' in the roll calls because I think it sounds better ^_^

Also, thanks to Kanna1401 for informing me of the correct word they use in their role call.

Anyway, please review ^_^


	12. Act XII

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but as you'll probably tell, it was quite difficult to write. Also, I've been at work a lot lately and can't manage my time when I am home very well, as in writing and making MVs, but despite a very stressful week at work, I managed to complete this. This chapter was like my lifeline and I kept losing myself in it.

Also, thanks to everyone who gave their suggestions on how to break the connection. I hope you like what I eventually came up with.

So, I hope you enjoy it.

_**Fated: Act XII**_

"Shinkenger! Going forth!"

DayuKage let out a wild laugh. "Do you really think that just because you're all together now that you can still beat us? All I have to do is call for more Nanashi." She placed her hand on her shamisen and was about to strum it, but Dayu stopped her.

"Don't," she said. DayuKage cocked her head to one side, glancing at her mistress. "If they wish to take us on together then let them."

"But, Mistress..."

"Remember your place, DayuKage. I had you created. I can just as easily have you destroyed," Dayu snapped, her voice filled with venom.

"Yes, Mistress." DayuKage bowed her head and took a step back.

Takeru took a step forward, his Shinkenmaru raised, pointing at the two Gedoushuu. "Today we will put an end to everything you two have done. You target not one but two of us and despite that, your plan has still failed and now it is your turn to pay."

"You still think that you can defeat us," Dayu said, calmly, ignoring an increasingly infuriated DayuKage.

"We've obviously proven to you that we can overcome anything."

"We shall see." She turned to DayuKage. "Go."

Without a word, DayuKage took a step forward, her excitement overtaking her anger. The other five Shinkengers also raised their Shinkenmarus, bracing themselves for whatever it was DayuKage was going to do. She began to strum her shamisen, playing the same notes repeatedly in a hypnotising manner, humming along with it. The sound infiltrated the Shinkenger's minds, blurring them and reluctantly, they lowered their Shinkenmarus. Seeing their distraction, Dayu smiled. She watched DayuKage who was slowly changing the melody, it became sharper and she, like her mistress, began to smile as she watched their reactions. In unison, the Shinkengers cried out in pain, dropping their Shinkenmarus as they grabbed their heads. Still continuing to play, DayuKage gave Dayu a slight nod. Quickly, Dayu approached Takeru, the closest of the Shinkengers and lifted him up by his neck. Despite the pain, he raised his Shinkenmaru slightly but Dayu threw him away from her. He flew through the sky, spinning, his outstretched Shinkenmaru struck the other five Shinkengers as he flew past them, making them all cry out as they collapsed to the ground.

"Interesting," Dayu commented, impressed by the new powers Shitari had imposed on DayuKage.

DayuKage stopped playing and the Shinkengers groaned as they forced themselves onto their feet.

"What was that?" Ryunosuke asked, holding his head.

"How could DayuKage do that? I thought that shadows were supposed to have the same, if not less, power," Mako said.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked Kotoha, helping her up.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But I agree with Mako. How is it possible?"

"It's quite simple really," Dayu said. "Shitari made her more stronger and powerful than myself. It will take more than your usual attacks to defeat her, but it will not matter, she will defeat you and I can finish what I started." She looked at Chiaki and Kotoha.

Takeru pushed his way forward. "We'll see about that," he said, holding out the Inromaru. "Here." He threw it over to Kotoha who caught it, surprised.

"Tono-sama," she muttered, looking at the Inromaru.

"I think you two can handle this," Takeru interrupted as DaiGoyou shot a red disk at him. He caught it without looking. He then threw the Kyoryu disk at Chiaki.

"Takeru." He looked over at Kotoha, who nodded. He placed the disk on the end of his Shinkenmaru and spun it, transforming into Hyper ShinkenGreen, his Shinkenmaru turning into the Kyouryumaru as Kotoha pressed the button on top of the Inromaru, which allowed her to transform into Super ShinkenYellow. She placed the Inromaru on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru. "Super ShinkenYellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Hyper ShinkenGreen, Tani Chiaki," Chiaki said, holding the Kyouryumaru out in front of him.

"Going forth!" they said in unison.

DayuKage watched them, unimpressed. "It won't make any difference," she said. "Nothing you do will prevent me from carrying out my duties."

Kotoha took a step forward, her Shinkenmaru held out in front of her, pointing at DayuKage. "It doesn't matter what happens to us," she said, her voice calm. "But we will defeat you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" DayuKage sneered. "You have yet to see the full extent of my powers."

"And you still haven't seen ours," Chiaki replied, standing next to Kotoha.

DayuKage snorted. "You're not going to tell me that you intend to defeat me with _love_?"

"Of course not. You see, that's something you Gedoushuu don't understand," Chiaki said, "love is something that makes us stronger, especially if we have something, or someone, worth fighting for, that's a bond that even you can't break."

At the word 'bond', Mako's eyes flickered towards Dayu, who was staring at her shamisen. She watched as the Gedoushuu stroked it in a loving, tender manner. A memory flashed through her mind as she remembered watching as the soul of Shinza, the man whom Dayu loved, was absorbed by the shamisen as Dayu became a Gedou. _Is that what she's fighting for_? Mako wondered. She quickly glanced at Kotoha then back at Dayu. _There has to be a way to break the connection_, she thought, o_therwise they're going to keep going after them. I know that one of them has to die, or the feelings that both Chiaki and Kotoha share have to end, but I know that won't happen, not after everything they've been through and Kotoha can't die, none of us would allow it. But Dayu can._ She watched Dayu for a few moments. _But what if that isn't possible? What if we can't beat her? There has to be another way. There has to be..._ her eyes rested on the shamisen._ Of course._

"Someone worth fighting for? A bond that I can't break?" DayuKage laughed. "I took her away from you once before. I can easily do it again." She opened her mouth and fired dark purple balls at the couple.

"Chiaki! Kotoha!" The other four Shinkengers cried as their comrades disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared and DayuKage let out a shocked gasp as Kotoha and Chiaki were still standing without a mark on them. The Shinkengers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Like I said, you still haven't seen the extent of our powers," Chiaki said smugly.

DayuKage let out a furious scream of anger. She ran towards the pair, who quickly held defensive stances, as she unsheathed her sword. In a wild movement, she swung both of her arms, attempting to strike both Chiaki and Kotoha at the same time, using both her sword and shamisen as weapons. She snarled as the attack was deflected, Kotoha stopping her sword with her Shinkenmaru, whilst Chiaki parried the shamisen. She pushed in between them, forcing them to take unsteady steps forward. Before they had a chance to steady themselves, DayuKage spun around striking the two at their unprotected backs. The force of the impact threw the couple to the ground.

"Chiaki! Kotoha!" The four Shinkengers made to go and help their comrades, but Dayu jumped in front of them, stopping them.

"You shall not interfere."

Mako shook her head in disbelief as she watched. Even in their powered up forms, DayuKage was still more than a match for both Chiaki and Kotoha. She looked at Dayu, noticing the smug, happy look on her face. _This isn't right_, she thought. _They can't lose not after everything that has happened. I wish there was some way in which I could help, put an end to all of this._ Once more the flash of memory shot through her mind. _It could be our only option._ Hesitantly, she took out her Shodophone.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Ryunosuke hissed.

She ignored him. She closed her eyes, picturing, Shinza, Dayu's love, in her mind and wrote the kanji for 'shadow'. The other Shinkengers watched, curious, their eyes diverted from the fight as the kanji melded together, creating the corporeal form of a man. Mako then collapsed to the ground and the three Shinkengers ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just used up a lot of Mojikara, that's all."

"What are you doing? Who is that?" Ryunosuke asked, gesturing to the figure in front of them.

She shook her head. "Wait," she said quietly.

"Hello, Usuyuki," the shadow spoke.

Dayu gasped, turning around. She shook upon seeing the man. "Sh-Shin-san!"

"Mistress?" DayuKage pushed Chiaki and Kotoha away from her and ran over. "Mistress, are you alright?"

Genta and Ryunosuke ran over to Chiaki and Kotoha and helped them up.

"Are you two okay?" Genta asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Chiaki replied.

"Who's that? What's going on?" Kotoha asked, pointing to the figure.

"I don't know, but that figure is Mako's doing," Ryunosuke replied. "What is she thinking?" he wondered out loud as they all rushed back over to Takeru who was holding up a worn out Mako.

"Shin-san." Dayu's voice was barely above a whisper as she approached the man, her hand outstretched towards him. "How is it possible?"

"I've come back to you," the shadow of Shinza replied.

"How?" She raised her shamisen slightly as she continued, her voice increasingly unsteady. "I killed you. Your soul was bound to this shamisen. How?"

"I've come back to you," Shinza repeated.

Ignoring DayuKage and the Shinkengers, who were all watching in curious amazement, Dayu took steps towards Shinza, her hand still outstretched. She arrived next to him and placed a shaking hand on his cheek. "How is this possible?" She searched his face with her hand, touching it in a loving manner. "I never stopped loving you," she whispered.

"I never stopped loving you," Shinza replied. "Despite everything you did, I never stopped."

"You never stopped?"

"It's always been you."

The Shinkengers watched in amazement at the scene before them. DaiGoyou turned his head looking between the two.

"Is that the man Dayu was in love with," Kotoha quietly asked Mako.

"Yes," she whispered. "I created a form of him to trick Dayu into believing her love was reciprocated. I'm hoping that it will break the bond created between the two of you."

"You did this, for me?" Kotoha gasped, surprised that her friend had gone to such lengths.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Gou De, Gou De, Nee-san is clever," DaiGoyou said and beneath her helmet, Mako smiled.

DayuKage meanwhile was becoming increasingly confused and disturbed by what she was witnessing. How her mistress seemed to care for the man standing before them, the way in touched him, spoke to him. Her eyes glanced over at the Shinkengers; it was how the Earth and Wood Shinkengers acted towards each other. She shook her head. What she was watching wasn't right. Her mistress shouldn't be acting the way in which she was. She was acting like a human. Her eyes flickered towards the Shinkengers once more and this time she noticed that the Heaven Shinkenger was being held up and seemed drained. DayuKage found this strangely curious since nothing had happened for her to be exhausted, except for one thing.

"Mistress!" she suddenly called, running over. "Mistress, stop! It's a trap! They're tricking you!" she grabbed Dayu's arm, trying to pull her away, but Dayu ignored her. "Mistress!"

"I feel so ashamed of what I did. Had I known that you only pretended to love her I would never have done what I did. To know that you love me like I love you, that makes me feel complete." Dayu said, a look of happiness appearing on her face.

DayuKage gasped and took a step back as Dayu began to flicker between her Gedoushuu form and that of Usuyuki, her human form.

"What's happening?" Genta asked.

"It's working," Mako said in a satisfied voice.

As Dayu flickered between her two forms, the shadow of Shinza began to fade and disappear into Dayu as her human side became more prominent. DayuKage watched with horror, while the Shinkengers were transfixed by the sight.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before," Mako replied. "But it has to be a good thing. Her human side is winning, which means the bond is breaking."

"Mistress!" DayuKage screamed. She jumped between Dayu and Shinza, pushing Dayu away.

"What are you doing?" Dayu cried as she landed on the floor, reverting back into her Gedoushuu form. "Shin-san!"

The shadow turned his head to look at her as he began to be absorbed into DayuKage. There was a smile on his transparent face. "I'll always love you, Usuyuki," he said.

Dayu pushed herself up onto her knees. "I'll never stop loving you, Shin-san," she replied, lines of moisture appearing on her face.

As she watched, Kotoha felt a sudden sadness that Dayu was losing the man she loved. Even though she knew the apparition and his words weren't real, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the Gedoushuu. She looked over at Chiaki. _Dayu will never truly know what it's like to be in love_, she thought. _I don't know what I would do if I lost him the way in which she lost Shinza. And now she's losing him all over again. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even a Gedoushuu._She suddenly felt a pain sear through her heart and let out a gasp, collapsing into Chiaki's arms.

"Kotoha!" The Shinkengers crowded around her, concerned and surprised that she had collapsed.

"Kotoha, what's wrong? Kotoha!" Chiaki's voice was filled with panic as he gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up.

As quickly as it came, the pain disappeared and she groaned, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm alright," she said, groaning slightly.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I just felt this sudden pain. It felt as though something was breaking." She looked over at Dayu, who was still calling out for Shinza. "I think it worked," she continued, her voice sounding unsteady. "I think the bond has been broken." She pushed herself to her feet, the others copying her movement, though Chiaki still held onto her, something that she grateful for as her legs still felt quite shaky.

They watched as the last of Shinza was absorbed into DayuKage. She let out a shrill scream before collapsing to the ground.

"Shin-san!" Dayu let out an agonised screaming before facing her shadow. "You bastard, what have you done?" she hissed.

"I, I did it for you, Mistress," DayuKage panted. "They, they were trying to trick you, make you believe that he loved you. It was a trick."

"No," Dayu replied. "No. He loved me. I know he loved me." She got to her feet. "You killed him. You took away the only man I ever loved. You made me like this. You! This is all because of you!" She unsheathed her sword and made a mad dash at DayuKage.

"No!" DayuKage stumbled to her feet and screamed as Dayu slashed her. She let out a stuttered gasp, staggering backwards.

Takeru quickly turned to Chiaki and Kotoha. "Now!"

The pair nodded in unison. Chiaki rushed forward striking DayuKage with the Kyouryumaru. He turned, slashing at her once more, making her stumble even more. Since she was now a small distance away from him, he struck at her from where he stood, the Kyouryumaru growing longer, before he whipped it at her, throwing her backwards. DayuKage stumbled to her feet, her eyes on Chiaki, who stood to one side to reveal Kotoha.

Kotoha placed her Saru disk in the Inromaru, spinning her Shinkenmaru. "Super Shinkenmaru! Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai!" She ran at DayuKage, slashing her once before spinning past, striking her multiple times.

"No!" DayuKage screamed. "Mistress!" She then collapsed to the ground disappearing in an explosion of fire and smoke.

Seeing that her shadow had been destroyed, Dayu turned and stared at Chiaki and Kotoha for a moment, who quickly raised their Shinkenmaru and Kyouryumaru in defence, before taking a step backwards and disappearing down a crack between a stone and the ground. The Shinkengers lowered their weapons slightly.

"Is that it?" Ryunosuke wondered as Chiaki and Kotoha ran back over to them. "Is it over?"

Takeru shook his head. "There's still the second life, remember."

"Can the shadow of a Gedoushuu have a second life?" Genta asked.

"We're about to find out," Takeru replied.

They all stared at the place in which DayuKage had fallen, waiting. Their question was soon answered as the ground rumbled and there was an agonising scream as DayuKage's second life came into effect, towering over them.

"Let's go," Takeru commanded, taking out his Origami and shodophone.

Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha copied him, whilst Genta took out his Sushichanger and typing in the necessary kanji in which to summon his Ika and Ebi Origami as the others wrote the kanji for 'big' over theirs. Takeru then turned to Kotoha. She nodded and placed the Zen Samurai gattai disk in the Inromaru, shouting, "Zen Samurai Gattai!"

All of the Origami were called and joined together to form Samurai HaOh. The six Shinkengers appeared behind their respective podiums, placing their Shinkenmarus in their designated places, Chiaki having given the Kyouryumaru to Takeru in return for a Shinkenmaru. Takeru held the Kyouryumaru aloft in front of him.

"Samurai HaOh! United by Providence!" They all called, placing their hand on the hilt of their Shinkenmarus.

"I'm going here," DaiGoyou whimpered, setting himself next to Genta

DayuKage sneered at them. "Do you still think that you can defeat me?" she shrieked in rage. "I will make all of you pay for what you have done to my mistress. She will then understand."

"She's crazy," Genta said.

"She's a Gedoushuu," Chiaki stated simply.

"Let's go," Takeru ordered. The other five Shinkengers nodded in response, calling 'Going Forth!" as they pushed their hands slightly on their Shinkenmarus, making Samurai HaOh move.

Even in her second life, DayuKage still held a shamisen. She unsheathed her sword as Samurai HaOh approached. She fired the purple balls, hitting Samurai HaOh, before running past, striking it with her sword as she did so. Samurai HaOh shook from the impact, knocking the Shinkengers off balance. As they straightened back up, they turned.

"Daishinken! Ha-Ou Giri!" Takeru called and Samurai HaOh struck at DayuKage with its sword, but she blocked it with the shamisen.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me!" she screeched.

"Alright, how about this, Ebibsami!" Genta said.

Still blocking the sword attack, DayuKage was unable to prevent the pincer attack from hitting her and she stumbled to the ground, dropping the shamisen as she did so, seething. As she stood to her feet, Samurai HaOh attacked once more.

"Tora Drill!"

The attack pushed DayuKage back even more, but she quickly got to her feet before charging at them. She struck them before they had a chance to react and Samurai HaOh once more shook from the force of the impact.

"What is she doing?" Ryunosuke asked.

"We can't attack, she's too close," Mako said, as DayuKage had pinned herself to Samurai HaOh, stopping them from moving and even if they could move because she was so close, they couldn't attack her as the attacks couldn't reach her.

"We have to do something!" Ryunosuke said, panic evident in his voice.

There was a moment of silence as they all struggled to think of a way out of the situation. An idea suddenly struck Kotoha and without a word, she removed her Shinkenmaru and disappeared.

"Kotoha! Where's she going?" Genta asked.

"She must have a plan," Takeru replied.

XxX

Kotoha appeared in her Saru Origami, placing her Shinkenmaru in its podium, placing her hand over it as the Origami came to life and removed itself from Samurai HaOh.

"Come on, Saru," she said, as she moved the Origami round so that it was behind DayuKage, who was unable to see that the Origami had left.

Kotoha took a breath before making her Origami jump onto DayuKage's back. The Gedoushuu let out a startled cry, losing her balance as she toppled off of Samurai HaOh.

"What the-?" DayuKage got to her feet and stared at the Saru Origami. "You?"

The Origami approached her and quickly punched at her with its fist before jumping back. It then folded in on itself and rolled into DayuKage once more knocking her down, her sword flying out of her hand. The Origami didn't stop rolling until it reached Samurai HaOh, rejoining it.

XxX

Kotoha appeared back inside Samurai HaOh and placed her Shinkenmaru back in its position.

"Nice one!" Chiaki marvelled at her.

"Thank you," Kotoha bowed to them before turning to Takeru. "Tono-sama."

Takeru nodded. "Right, the finisher. Everyone use you mojikara."

They all took out their Shodophones, writing the kanji for their respective Origami, whilst Genta did the same using his Sushi changer. They then spun the kanji around making it appear around Samurai HaOh, who followed the kanji with its sword as they appeared. DayuKage slowly stood, a look of fear on her face as glittering rain descended upon her. Inside Samurai HaOh, the Shinkengers removed their Shinkenmarus and spun their disks. Takeru did the same with the Kyouryumaru.

"Mojikara Dai Dan En!" they said in unison.

The large disks behind the head of Samurai HaOh began to spin quickly. A blast of light then shot out from them. DayuKage let out a loud shriek of pain as the blast hit her. The disks spun faster and the blast increased. However DayuKage was able to push the attack away from her. It almost hit Samurai HaOh, which disappeared behind the cloud of smoke the attack left.

"Dammit," Chiaki punched his podium as the smoke cleared to reveal DayuKage, who was bent over, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Mako asked.

Takeru looked down at the Kyouryumaru and spun the disk once more. It enlarged outside, turning into the Kyoryu Origami, replacing Samurai HaOh's sword. Takeru's Shinkenmaru appeared in his hands again.

"Nothing you do will stop me!" DayuKage cried, opening her mouth and firing the purple balls of electricity at them again, however the Kyouryumaru deflected the attack and she snarled in anger before racing towards them again.

However, before she had a chance to get closer, the enlarged Kyouryumaru struck her, whipping her body several times and she flew backwards, letting out a scream of anger.

"Quickly everyone," Takeru said, holding his Shinkenmaru out. "Combine all of the Origami powers again."

They all nodded in response copying his movement. In unison, they spun the disks on the end of their Shinkenmarus and once more the disks behind Samurai HaOh's head spun. This time, the light flew though Samurai HaOh and into the Kyouryumaru. DayuKage let out a gasp of horror.

"Twelve Origami, Dai Samurai Giri!" The Shinkengers yelled, raising their Shinkenmarus above their heads before slashing them down.

With the golden light still wrapped around it, the Kyouryumaru mimicked their motion, slashing at DayuKage.

"Mistress!" DayuKage screamed as her body crumbled into dust.

"Yes!" The Shinkengers cheered upon seeing DayuKage be destroyed.

Kotoha could feel her eyes brimming with tears as she let out a cry of happiness. She leaned around the others so that she could look at Chiaki, who was also looking at her. Forgetting about the others, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him happily. He copied her movement, un-transforming as they did so. The others turned to watch, also un-transforming.

"We did it. We actually did it," she said quietly, smiling broadly as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, we did," he replied, brushing a stand of hair out of her face before he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled even more into the kiss and pressed herself against him. Her fingers slid into his hair as she lost herself in the sensation of his lips against hers.

"W-what?" DaiGoyou stuttered in shock as Ryunosuke and Genta gasped in surprise at the sight, since they had never seen their comrades kiss before.

Mako couldn't help but laugh at their reactions and she couldn't help but smile happily as she watched them, since she too had never actually seen them kiss before either. She looked over at Takeru, trying to avert her eyes from Ryunosuke, Genta and DaiGoyou's open mouths and shocked faces, who was smiling. She gave him a small nod. He smiled back at her before also nodding.

"Alright and now a clap of victory," Genta said, shaking his head as he tried to recover from his shock.

The sound of Genta's voice reminded Chiaki and Kotoha of where they were and they broke apart, of them beginning to turn red with embarrassment, though neither of them could stop smiling.

"This brings this chapter to a close," Takeru said happily as they all clapped their hands together.

* * *

A/N: Can you see how this took me ages to write. It is very technical with the names and attacks, but I hope I did a good job.

Well, there's only the epilogue left now.

Please review ^_^


	13. Act XIII

A/N: Okay, this is it, the final chapter =(

I have really loved writing this and even though I'm sad that I've completed it, I'm also glad that I managed too. Also, even though I finished this on Wednesday, I decided to wait until today because it's exactly four months since the first chapter went up.

Special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I have really appreciated it.

And I'm not going to stop writing Chiaki/Kotoha stories, since now that this is finished, I will be working on the 'FireFlies' sequel I mentioned months ago, so please check that out soon ^_^

_**Fated: Act XIII**_

_Epilogue_

As they walked back to the Shiba mansion, Genta kept his head lowered, walking slowly behind the others. He didn't understand why they had all kept it a secret.

_Take-chan and Mako-chan knew and also Ryunosuke seemed to have an idea, but why didn't they tell me? Don't they trust me enough?_ He lifted his head slightly as he watched Chiaki and Kotoha who were smiling and laughing, his arm tightly around her, and sighed. _I don't get it._

Despite her happiness, Kotoha felt that there was something not quite right. She turned her head to see Genta looking dejected. She mentally kicked herself as she realised.

"Chiaki," she said quietly. He turned to look at her and she jerked her head backwards towards Genta and he nodded.

"Genta."

Genta lifted his head to see both Chiaki and Kotoha standing in front of him, the other three a few steps away, watching. He looked at them, confused.

"I'm sorry." Kotoha bowed to him.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, Gen-chan," Chiaki added.

"Why?" Genta asked, his bitterness creeping into his voice.

Kotoha lifted her head. "We should have told you, but Tono-sama made us promise not to."

Genta snorted and looked away from them.

Chiaki frowned. "Anyway, we actually didn't tell any of them," he said, "they all guessed."

"So I'm stupid."

"That's not what we're saying," Kotoha said gently. "We were planning on telling all of you when this was over, but, well, we were beaten to it."

"Do you know how much it hurt?" Genta said. "Finding out from the mouth of Dayu. It really hurt, especially then hearing that everyone else knew! It felt like you didn't trust me!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Kotoha replied, tears brimming her eyes. "We should have told you."

Genta looked at her and felt angry with himself. He hadn't meant for her to cry about it. He lowered his head again, this time in shame and embarrassment. He was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry," Kotoha's voice whispered and he was taken aback when he felt her kiss his cheek gently. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Kotoha," he told her. "I was just shocked."

"You weren't the only one," Takeru said, taking a step forward. "When I found out, I wasn't as... supportive as I should have been, but," he smiled, "but I regret my decision for them not to tell you, any of you, so it should be me, not them, who apologises." He then bowed to Genta. "I'm sorry."

"Take-chan..."

Chiaki then punched Genta lightly on the arm. "Cheer up," he said, wrapping his arm around Kotoha. "This is supposed to be a celebration. We're supposed to be happy, not sad."

Genta sighed as he smiled. He then quickly leapt at Chiaki and Kotoha, startling them as he pulled them into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Uh, thanks," Chiaki muttered, trying to push himself free, but the more he tried to pull away, the tighter Genta's grip became, until Takeru, Mako and Ryunosuke came to their aid, trying to free them from Genta's grip.

XxX

It was early in the morning, a couple of days after the defeat of DayuKage, when Hikoma found Kotoha sat on the veranda, staring out at the garden. As he approached her, he noticed that she still hadn't removed her bandages. He sighed sadly to himself.

Kotoha heard footsteps approach her and she quickly turned. "Jii-san!"

"Kotoha, may I sit?" he asked. She nodded and he sat down next to her. "How are you?"

She looked up at him, though her eyes didn't meet his. "I'm fine."

He sighed once more, knowing that she wasn't being truthful, but he knew that it wasn't his place. _If anyone is going to get her to open up, it will be Chiaki_, he thought.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course."

"I was wondering, how was Chiaki able to find me?" she said. "I know he said that his Origami led him to me, but, I don't understand how."

Hikoma leant back. He had been wondering when one of them would ask and was still surprised that Chiaki still hadn't asked him. "As you know," he began, "the Origami are able to communicate with each other, but this is only possible over very short distances, no more than this garden for example. After Chiaki brought you back and told me what had happened, I did some research and I discovered that Origami can communicate with each other over vast distances if they are connected."

"Connected?"

Hikoma nodded. "Yes, now the source didn't elaborate on this, so I had to do some more research and I came across a note by a previous ShinkenRed and I came to the conclusion that because of Chiaki's love towards you and the depth of your love for him, a connection was created between your two Origami."

Kotoha, who had been listening intently, let out a small gasp of surprise and she looked back across the garden. "Our love..." she said quietly to herself. She then wondered if that meant that a similar situation had happened in the past and of what the outcome had been. She was about to ask when she suddenly felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought that the outcome may not have been as happy for the previous Shinkengers and as she also felt a relief that things had turned out the way in which they had. Despite all the pain, she had come out of it happy, knowing that she and Chiaki were in love. She hastily wiped them away, but Hikoma noticed her movement.

"Kotoha," he said, but she jumped up.

"I should go back inside," she quickly said, not wanting him to see her cry. She made to turn, but he stopped her.

"It's okay to cry," he told her and he placed his arms gently around her. She moved into his embrace, crying on his shoulder. He noticed Chiaki standing in the doorway and Hikoma gave him a small nod. Chiaki walked over and Hikoma moved Kotoha into Chiaki's arms, before bowing.

"Thank you," Chiaki mouthed at him, holding Kotoha tightly to him as Hikoma walked back into the mansion.

XxX

Kotoha carefully removed the bandage from her cheek. She stared in the mirror at the long cut that had been left by Dayu. It was almost healed.

Almost a week had passed since the defeat of DayuKage and things had been pretty quiet. Takeru and Hikoma had guessed that Doukokou was making the Gedoushuu lay low for a while in order for Dayu to recover from what had happened. Kotoha, in particular, was glad for this since she too needed time to recover and understand everything.

As she stared at her reflection, her mind drifted over everything that happened since they had defeated DayuKage.

She raised her hand to the cut and let her fingers run along it. It no longer physically hurt, but as she touched it, she worried that it would leave a scar. This made her fear that, with her features tarnished, Chiaki would no longer love her. She shook her head. She didn't want to happen. She wanted to remain perfect for him. And what if it did leave a scar? What would the others think? She knew that their eyes would always be drawn towards it. She began to place the bandage back on when a hand stopped her, making her gasp, since she hadn't heard anyone approach.

"I'm sorry," Chiaki said. "I didn't mean to startle you." His hand was still on hers.

"It's alright," she replied, refusing to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I..." She tried to raise her hand so she could put the bandage back on, but he kept his grip on her preventing her from doing so.

"Kotoha."

She moved her head away from him. She didn't want him to see her scars, for him to realise that she was no longer pretty or perfect.

"Kotoha, look at me," he said gently.

"I can't," she whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this." Tears formed in her eyes and Chiaki felt them drip onto his hand.

"Do you really think that I care about that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" She turned a walked across the room, Chiaki followed her. She looked at her flute lying on her bedside table. "Do you really think this is all over?" she asked.

"I do," he replied.

"I want to believe that, but... I don't know if I will be able to play again. Not after everything."

"Kotoha," he began, but she cut him off.

"I want to play again, I really do, but there's something telling me that I shouldn't, especially after knowing that it was how I hurt Dayu. I can't stop my feelings, but I can stop playing."

"I don't want you to stop," Chiaki said. "I love your music almost as much as I love you. You wouldn't be you without your flute. You love it too much."

"It doesn't matter," she replied, placing her hand on her cheek, on the cut.

He sighed and placed his hand on her chin, making her face him, her eyes determinedly not meeting his. He then placed his hand on her cheek, covering the cut, his other hand touching hers, entwining their fingers. He stroked her cheek in a loving manner, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, until she eventually realised that he didn't care about how she looked, that he loved her for her. Her eyes met his and widened in surprise.

"Chiaki," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears once more as she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, crying into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he said, holding her tightly, his hand stroking her hair in a soothing manner. "I've got you."

"It's just, it hurt so much," she cried. "All of it."

He stayed silent, but continued to stroke her hair, as he realised that she needed to reveal everything that had happened whilst she had been imprisoned. He knew that she needed to talk and that she needed him to listen. He listened as she told him about what Dayu did to her, how she felt so scared and so alone. He had felt tears form in his eyes at her words, but pushed them away; she needed him to strong for the both of them. "But I knew you'd come and you did," she finished, her throat now dry from the crying and talking.

"I would always have come for you," Chiaki replied, gently kissing her forehead. "But, I should have gotten there sooner." Kotoha looked up at him confused. She was about to respond when he started talking again. "When you were taken, I was so wound up in myself. If I had been more focused, then I would have found you sooner. Then you wouldn't have gone through what you did."

"Chiaki." This time it was her turn to comfort him. "Chiaki, you did what you had to. You found me and nothing else matters."

"But I-"

"You found me," she repeated. She rested her head against his chest, sighing as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She lifted her hands, gently placing them on his chest as she looked up at him. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," he replied.

"It's all my fault," she said.

"Kotoha, we can't help what happened."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments; both of their eyes burning with sadness and desire for each other. With a quick movement, Chiaki kissed her forcefully and passionately, his hands cupping her chin, making her take a couple of steps back in surprise before she moved herself into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his own slid carefully down her back. It was the most exhilarating kiss that either of them had experienced as their poured their emotions into it.

A knock on the door startled them, making them break apart, both of them out of breath, looking flustered. Kotoha ran a hand through her hair.

"Who is it?" she called, her voice breathless.

"It's me," Mako's voice said from the other side. "Are you two nearly ready?"

"We'll be there in a minute," Kotoha called.

"Okay." They heard Mako's footsteps walk away.

"I knew there was another reason, I came to see you," Chiaki said, smiling, though he still looked flushed.

Kotoha smiled slightly, remembering that they were all going out to celebrate. She back over to the mirror and picked up the bandage to cover her cheek once more, but Chiaki placed his hand on hers, lowering it, before taking the bandage out of her hand.

"You don't need that," he told her.

She looked at him, worried, but he gently kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

"Trust me," he said, slipping his hand into hers. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"I trust you," she replied, leaning up and kissing his lips lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, holding her close to him as they left the room.


End file.
